A childrens laugh
by earanemith
Summary: AU STORY  Ziva and her mother come to America after something has happened. Ziva becomes friends with Kelly, but after a horrible accident Ziva loses her memory, will she every remember the good times she has had with Kelly
1. There are friends for

**okay here is a new story. It is an AU story. I have a few ideas of chapters in my head mostly the end so there is a task for YOU.**

**Yes i am talking to the ones reading this story:**

**what do you want to see, what will happen.**

**What kind of adventures will Kelly and Ziva have? it's all up to you **

**

* * *

**

**BRING ME THE IDEA"S !**

**

* * *

**

**Need to know: **

**1 Kelly and Ziva are 6.**

**2 i spelled Shanonn/Shannon two diffrent ways don't know the right**

**3 underlined is hebrew / _italic is a memory/thoughts_  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh wait i do Ofirah Shalir**

* * *

**A childrens laugh**

**

* * *

**

Gibbs POV

It was a sunny morning, in the street stood a large truck. Movers were emptying it and putting boxes and furniture in the house. There were a women and a little girl standing in front of the house. The woman and the girl both looked as if they had come from an exotic place. There skin was the color of olive, their hair was long and brown and moved as the soft summer wind blew through it.

I wondered where they came from, myself and Shanonn would stop by later to welcome them in the street.

* * *

Third POV

A little girl with blond brown hair walked to the house where the woman and girl stood, she had to be about six years old.

"Are you the new people that come live here" the little girl asked.

"yes. And who are you little one"

"My name is Kelly, Kelly Gibbs I live in that house" she pointed at the house just across the street.

"Kelly, what did I say about talking to strangers" Shannon spoke.

"But mommy they are not strangers, they come live here"

Shannon turned to the pair that still stood in their place, her cheeks turned slightly red as she spoke

"O sorry, it is just I said to her that she should not run away like that. And"

"Sorry is a sign of weakness Shan" Gibbs said from behind, he put his hand out to the woman "Hello, I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs just call me Gibbs or Jethro"

"O I totally forgot to introduce myself, I'm Shannon Gibbs, you know Kelly"

The woman returned the handshake and spoke

"My name is Ofirah Shalir, and this is Ziva. Come Zivaleh say "hello" "

"Shalom, Sir ma'am" the girl said shyly

"if you don't mind me asking what was that what you just told her" Shannon asked

"Hebrew. We came from Israel"

The movers just closed the truck and said a quick "that was it" and left.

"we really need to go and unpack. Would you like to join us for dinner" Ofirah asked "It will be nice to know the neighbourhood a little"

"your sure it is not too much"

"Yes, we would love it, won't we Zivaleh" Ziva nodded.

"Well, what do you think Jethro" Shannon asked her husband.

He knelt down to Kelly and asked her

"What do you think Kelly"

Kelly's face lit up and she happily nodded

"Okay that, is half past six okay with you" Ofirah asked.

* * *

The Gibbs family returned to their own house. While the Shalir's went in their new home. First they unpacked the kitchen boxes next the living room and the boxes of their bedrooms. While Ofirah began cooking Ziva occupied herself with practicing her ballet steps.

When round six fifteen the bell rang Ofirah just called "Come in"

The Gibbs family walked in Kelly in front, she was just in time to see Ziva spin a pirouette.

"I always have trouble doing that she called"

Ziva who had not expected anyone to walk in stopped abruptly, her cheeks going red.

"Shalom" She whispered.

"Hello Ziva" Shannon said: "That was very beautiful, could you do that again"

Ziva whispered a thank you, but went silent after that, Kelly was very curious about the girl they were from the same aged. In their street there were only a few older kids and two babies.

Ofirah came out the kitchen to greet them,

"Shalom, Shannon, Jethro, Kelly"

"I just asked Ziva to do a pirouette again, but she went silent did I say something wrong" Shanonn asked worried.

Ofirah shook her head "No, she is like that since" _it still hurt _"She just not trust people easy anymore"

They decided not to ask any further seeing that it hit a soft spot. Soon they found themselves at the table, tasting the food that Ofirah had prepared. They stayed for a talk, under the pleasure of a drink

"You mentioned that you came from Israel" Gibbs asked with a questioning tone

"yes, we lived in Tel Aviv. It is a very beautiful land, Ziva was not happy when we left" her eyes flashed to a memory.

* * *

"_Zivaleh, wake up" Ofirah said with tears in her eyes "It is time"_

_Ziva had not spoken a word until they were in the plane that would lead them to a safe home._

"_ima I don't want to go"_

"_we have to it is not safe"_

"_but abba will protect us"_

"_no my darling, when you're older I will tell you"_

_

* * *

_

While the grown-ups talked away the two little girls were upstairs in Ziva's room. Kelly sat on Ziva's bed while Ziva sat on the floor, her knees up to her chest and her eyes on her feet.

"You have a pretty room" Kelly said, no answer from Ziva. "why are you so still, did I do something wrong"

Stil no answer of Ziva. _I cannot trust anyone here. What if the same thing will happen as with Tali, then I am alone again._

Kelly slit of the bed and sat down next to Ziva. Both girls did not speak for a while until Kelly heard her fathers call her from downstairs. She stood up, but before she left she whispered something to Ziva.

"it's okay to be sad, but you have to tell me tomorrow that's where friends are for"

After saying that Kelly left.

* * *

"daddy can I go to Ziva tomorrow"

Gibbs looked at Ofirah who nodded. And with that deal they left.

"So Kell what do you think of them? Are they nice people"

Kelly nodded in her father's arm. Tired of today's happening.

* * *

The next morning Kelly jumped out of bed. She had finally a friend to spend the day with. After breakfest and a kiss from her mother and father she could go. She knocked on the door of the Shalir's. Ofirah opened.

"Shalom, Ziva is in the backyard, just go through the kitchen and you will find her"

Kelly did as Ziva's mother had told her. There Ziva sat in the sun, in the same position as the previous night.

"Hello"

"Shalom" Ziva mumbled back.

"Do you want to play something" No answer from Ziva "Come on I'll show you my tree house that daddy build for me come on"

She took Ziva's hand and went inside together "Miss Sha-Sha"

"Call me Ofirah sweetie" Ofirah said

"Can we go to my house I want to show Ziva something"

Ofirah give them permission and they left. They went in through the back. Where Gibbs just went inside

"hay Daddy"

"hey princess. What are you two doing here"

"I wanted to show Ziva my tree house"

"Be careful, if you need me I'm inside your mom it to town" and he left the girls to play.

Kelly led both of them in the tree house. The ladder was placed against the tree and made sure it stood strong. In the tree house there were two floors. On with pillows and a matres and toys, on that floor there was also a little balcony with more pillows. On the top floor was nothing you could see that it wasn't finished yet.

Kelly took one of the toys it was a strawberry shortcake doll

"this is my favorite, I named her Berry"

Still Ziva did not respond. Kelly sat down in front of her, just looked at Ziva. There was something with Ziva. It was as if Kelly felt that there was something that stopped Ziva from talking, or playing, or laughing.

"you can tell me" Kelly said "that's where friends are fore"

Ziva looked up and watched Kelly's eyes. "Friends" she asked.

Kelly nodded "We'll be the best friends there have ever been. I promise I won't tell anyone. Pinky promise"

She held her pink up Ziva hesitated, but grabbed it.

"Ima and I left Tel Aviv because of something happened, with my sister. She was a year younger than me, Tali. When I and ima were at home abba was suppose to watch her, but" tears welled up in her eyes "there was a bad man. He made the park go up in fire. Ima said it was a bomb, we heard it at home " tears were falling from her eyes "Ima said abba could not protect us and we left. I really miss Tali" Ziva was now really crying.

Kelly sat down next to her, and put her arm around her. "my daddy says that we should not be said for the people we love that went away to heaven, because they are in a safe place now, with every other person we have lost"

"really" Ziva asked full of hope "how do you know"

"really, I know because my daddy always tells the truth. Trust me"

"that is what friends do right"

Kelly nodded happily. She pulled out a few other toys and they began to play. Just as if nothing had ever happened to Ziva. Like they had always been best friends.

* * *

Gibbs sat smiling in the backyard. He had his coffee in his hand, his body lazy in the chair. He listened to the birds, the cars far away, and the wind that's letting one sound travel very far, a childrens laugh

* * *

**A/N So how was that Review**. _**BRING IN THE IDEAS!**_


	2. First day of school

** I really like the ideas you have given me only it was a little bit to soon for them one I'm typing after this chapter. BUT KEEP THE IDEAS COMING!**

**Oh before I say something ells I want to say thanks to the reviewers, and Subscribers.**

**Need to know: I have like two years to fill in before Kelly and Shannon can die because they die when Kelly is 8. That concludes I have at least 4 birthdays to write ( 2 for Kelly and 2 for Ziva.) has Anyone ideas for presents, events anything let me know.**

**

* * *

underlined = hebrew_ italic are memories or thoughts_  
**

**Chapter 2 first day of school**

The last vacation week passed by as if it was nothing. Kelly and Ziva became best friends, they were either at Ziva's house or at Kelly's. About Ziva's past they didn't speak, like it was an unspoken rule not to talk about it. Shannon and Ofirah had also become good friends, what on his turn made Gibbs smile because sometime they were as one against him.

On her first school day Ziva was very nervous. She had barely eaten anything, even with Kelly she was silent. Ofirah and Ziva meet Gibbs and Kelly in front of the school. Ziva held her mother's leg tightly. She was afraid that if she left the same thing would happen when she went home again. The last time she had returned from something like a school, her sister was gone when she arrived at home.

"Zivaleh, you have to let go. It will be alright" Ofirah tried.

Ziva only shook her head and grabbed her mother's leg more tightly.

Gibbs knelt down to Ziva's height

"Ziva, there is nothing to be afraid of" Again Ziva shook her head "where are you afraid of, you went to school before it is just the same. And you always have Kelly"

Ziva whispered the word Tali, Gibbs did not understand because Kelly had not broken her pinky promise. Ofirah however, had heard Ziva say Tali's name and knelt down to. Gibbs walked to Kelly giving her a kiss, and her back pack.

"Ziva, listen to me. There will not happen here as what happened in Israel with Tali. We came here so that never happened again. We are safe here, and otherwise Gibbs is here to protect us. Just as when that boy was after you and Kelly last week"

Ziva's face cleared up at the promise of her mother. Ofirah gave her a kiss, Kelly grabbed her hand together they run to the school doors just in time.

They all had gathered their chairs in a big circel in the class. Miss Ann in front of her desk, when she spoke every one was silent.

"Boys and girls, this year we have a new student in our class. Ziva Shalir, would you like to stand up and tell something about yourself"

Ziva stood up not sure if she dared "my name is Ziva, I am six years old and in the vacation my mother and I came to America. We use to live in Israel."

"Welcome Ziva, your desk is next to Kelly. Boys and girls let's sit behind our desk so we can begin with the lesson"

Ziva began to feel more and more confertable, right now they got the instruction to try and write a few things they had done in the vacation. When they had given it to miss Ann they all grabbed a children's book each pair and tried to read. Kelly and Ziva just began with the first page when miss Ann called Ziva to her.

When Ziva stood by her desk "Ziva what is this" she showed Ziva her paper with things they had to write.

"you told us to write" Ziva said not understanding what she had done wrong

"yes, that is true Ziva, but you should have told me that you couldn't write anything. It is nothing to be ashamed of, Dave and Misha can also not write"

"but I can write"

"Ziva theese lines are no letters, what does it say than"

"it says that I moved from Israel to America, and that I met my best friend Kelly, who lives in my street"

Miss An sighded how could she explain the girl it were no letters.

"well, I know for sure they are no letters I'll have to talk to your mom after school now go on and read with Kelly"

The fathers and mothers stood waiting for their children. When Ziva and Kelly came out Kelly had a smile on her face, but Ziva not.

"what is wrong tateleh" Ofirah asked

"Miss Ann wants to talk to you" Ziva answered.

With Ziva's hand in hers they walked back in the school. Ziva showed her mother where the classroom was. Miss Ann said that Ziva had to wait outside. And she did, she sat down against the wall.

In the classroom miss Ann grabbed Ziva's paper and gave it to Ofirah, she looked at it not understanding why she had to come.

"why do you give me this, miss Ann"

"you can't see? Well I gave the children the instruction try to write something about their vacation. A few can't write at all and some only know a few letters, but that way I know where each child is, at write area. Ziva made this, I called her to me and explained to her that theese aren't letters, but she refused to believe me"

Ofirah began to laugh

"Sorry miss Shalir I don't understand what is so funny about it" Ann asked

"Ziva did indeed write, these are letters. Ziva only did not understand that she can't write in Hebrew here, I will talk to her and explain that now we are in America she had to write other letters"

Ann began to laugh to now she understood "Oh, so this are Hebrew letters. Well sorry I did not believe Ziva. I will also tell her to write in english"

That solved the Shalir family let school and went home.

And like that the days flew by. Ziva was a quick studier so she took the english letters very fast to herself.

The weeks flew by Kelly and Ziva just seem to grow closer and closer. Not that either of the parents did not like it.

**Oh yeah the things that happen in the class may be not right with how it goes with most of you. But this is how I remember things in class going, if you wonder what crazy land wel : The Netherlands**


	3. Happy surprise

Chapter 3 – Happy surprise

**So another Chapter for you. There is a surprise what an anonymous reviewer **_**"ME" **_**suggested.**

**A question which you understand if you have read the chapter: **_**What do you want to see happening this week?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: NCIS was sold out, so I don't own it**_

_**

* * *

**_

Soon it had become the 25th of October, Ziva's birthday. She was looking forward to it. She had never really had a fun birthday because of who her father was she was never allowed to invite anyone. Not that anyone could

Here were never many kids that were allowed to come. Now she had only invided Kelly, but for her it was enough.

It was only six am when a to much excited Ziva jumped out of her bed and run to her mothers.

"Ima, Ima wake up"

"what darling" Ofirah said on a still sleepy tone

"it's my birthday" Ziva said while climbing on her mother's bed.

Ofirah surprised Ziva with a big hug and lots of kisses. "well my dear come on I'll make you a special breakfast"

After having eating her whole plate empty, she got her first present from her mother.

It was a beautiful dress. It was white and came just to her knees, it had bolt up sleeves with the length of a t-shirt. Ziva totally loved it, and naturally she put it on. Her mother braided her hair in two low braids.

* * *

Round twelve am. Kelly, Gibbs, and Shannon came. The kissed Ziva on her cheeks and got cake that Ofirah had made herself. The entire time Ziva had a smile on her face. What also made Ofirah smile finally her daughter had a nice birthday. Not a normal day with cake and maybe one present, if she was lucky. When they were eating cake Ofirah got a call.

After a minute or five she called Ziva "Zivaleh"

Ziva came to her mother who gave her the horn "Shalom" she said

* * *

"Shalom, Zivaleh"

"Aba" Ziva asked not sure, but very excited

"yes, how are you and ima"

"good. It is my birthday aba" she said happy

"I know that is why I called. You and ima have to be at the airport at 2"

"are you coming" Ziva asked her voice full of hope.

She had not understood what her mother had said when they left and loved her father just as much as Kelly loved Gibbs.

"no Zivaleh. You know I can't come, but there will be a surprise for you there. Now I have to go Shalom"

"Shalom aba"

* * *

And the call was over. Ziva gave the horn back to her mother and sat down next to Kelly.

"ima we have to be at the airport at 2"

"I know aba told me. We do not have to go yet"

"nope" Gibbs said "Time for your present. Now Kelly picked it out"

And just as she picked it out she handed it to Ziva, who stared at the present and back at her mother.

"really for me"

Her mother nodded, Gibbs and Shannon shared a look with eachother, but decided not to ask about it. Maybe the story would be told otherwise they would not care.

Ziva unwrapped the present and squealed, she hugged Kelly tightly and kissed Shannon and Gibbs on their cheek saying "toda" over and over again. Then it was Ofirah's turn to look.

"look ima"

It was a pink plush animal kind of doll. It had three eyes and a cute blue tong, his ears hung down. Ofirah knew there were more of this kind of dolls. Kelly had a few.

"his name is Peaco" Kelly said

They talked for a while when Kelly and Ziva played outside with Peaco. Until one o'clock, when Ofirah called the girls in.

"ima, can Kelly come with us"

The parents exchanged a few looks. The girls sat in the backseat while Shannon and Gibbs decided that they would come by later that day.

* * *

The drive to the airport went smooth. When they got out they had to search where to go to. Ofirah had found it very fast. It was the gate from where the travelers from Tel Aviv should come through. Ziva and Kelly did not know where to look so they just stand next to Ofirah.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, finally a familiar face walked throught the gate doors, with only a back pack hung over his shoulder.

Ziva could not believe her eyes. She blinked several times before she knew it was real. When she was sure, she run to him. He saw her coming and opened his arms. Ziva almost jumped in them, while he spun her around she said

"Ari I missed you so much"

When Ziva finally let him go they walked hand in hand to Ofirah and Kelly.

"Shalom" Ari said while he gave Ofirah a hug "my name is Ari" he said to the still unknown girl and shook her hand.

"he is my big brother" Ziva said proud.

"I'Kelly, Ziva's best friend"

* * *

On the way back Ziva told Ari everything that had happen. Ari on his turn told them he had begun his training. He was three years older than Ziva. Kelly did not really know what training, Ziva and Ofirah did. When they heard it Ofirah got a sad expression on her face.

If she could she would have taken Ari to live with them in America also, but there were two problems. He looked to much up to his father, and Ofirah was not his birth mother, by that she had less control legally over him_****. **_It was not good for a child to grow up, handling knives and guns.

That had been jet another reason she and Ziva had left. Eli was already trying to let Ziva throw knifes one day when she came home from a friend. It was to dangerous, if one of the people that were after Eli found them, they were dead.

Ziva on the other hand got a much prouder expression on her face. Her brother was able to train, and do the training for their father. Ziva and Ari both saw it as an honor.

When they finally reached home the kids run practical inside to Ziva's room. That put a smile on Ofirah's face. This week would be as she wanted it to be. Both of her babies with her day and night. With good people around them as friends. Away from the murder and bombs.

* * *

Round dinner Shannon and Gibbs showed up again. The children were called down. Ari politely introduced himself at Shannon and Gibbs. While dinner they talked about everything and nothing. When Shannon and Ofirah were still cleaning up Ari disappeared upstairs. Only to come back with something behind his back.

"little sister, I have something for you"

He gave it to Ziva who looked at it. A mixed smile on her face, one of happiness and one of sadness. It was a picture in a dark wooden frame. It was taken the day before the bomb destroyed their life. Ziva stood in the middle a smile on her face, Ari had his arm around her and had also a smile on his face. On Ziva's left stood a little girl that had turned her head slightly away from the camera and hold her sister's hand, Tali. Ari and Ziva knew.

"let me have a look" Gibbs said

Ziva gave him the photo and hugged her brother

"toda"

Ziva pointed out to Gibbs and Kelly who they were. She also showed it to Shannon and Ofirah. The children went outside to play. They played hide-and-seek. A few times the parents could hear them like

"Ari do not cheat"

"two against one not fair"

It made them smile to hear that the children were so happy together. When they got tired and moved inside it was round six. Tomorrow there was school again so the Gibbs family left. Ziva thanked them again for her present.

Ari did not have to go to school so Ofirah had allowed him to stay up another hour. While she put Ziva to bed. They had layed a matres on her floor for Ari for the week.

Ofirah did not remove the braid's from Ziva's hair, so that tomorrow it would not be a big mess. She read one chapter from ,_the wizzard of Oz, to Ziva. _Near the end Ziva had fallen asleep.

However, when Ari laid down on the matres she woke. Not that he had made a single sound, she just sensed him.

"Ari" she whispered

Ari who smiled to himself, she had always woken up when he came to bed even if it was just to know that he was there.

"yes, little sis"

"how long do you stay"

"a week"

For a few moments she was silent. Ari thought she fell back asleep until she spoke again.

"can I lay with you"

"sure" he said and made room for her. She crawled out of her bed and laid down next to him. Curled up to his side. He lay a protective arm around her.

He had missed her, he would never say it out loud cous' someone from Mossad did not need anyone. He missed not to have her laughs around it had become very quiet. Their father was changing also, he didn't speak as much. He never looked at him any more, most of the time Ari did not even see him.

But what mattered was that he had his sister in his arms now. That for a week he could protect her and enjoy her laugh. That was what was importand, with a satisfied look on his face he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Put a link of the doll I mean**: well didn't work just go to google and typ in ugly dolls Peaco

_******_** I don't know if this really matters if the not birthparent recognizes the child like there own. But what ever it is stil Fiction**

**REVIEW!**


	4. not yet a monster

**Chapter 4 – not yet a monster**

**So here is already the third chapter of A childrens laugh. For the next chapter I will skip a few months. And another surprise is coming only not so happy as Ziva. You may quess who**

**Do you know?**

**IDEAS?**

**

* * *

**

The next morning when Ofirah opened the door to Ziva's bedroom a smile formed on her face. It had been to long since she had seen such a sweet side. Ari had his arms still around Ziva and Ziva was curled up in his side. She decided to let them sleep for another ten minutes. Ofirah was just making breakfast when Ari with Ziva on his side came down. She kissed them both on their cheek as they sat down to eat.

"Ima what does Ari do today" Ziva asked.

"I had not discussed that with you Ari. Since you don't go to school, if you like you can go and help Gibbs. The other day he was talking about some things that need to be done"

Ari nodded

"but can Ari please come and bring me to school, please, please, please"

Ari and Ofirah both laughed "ken Ziva, he can. I will drop him back of on the way to the university"

Ofirah started a week ago teaching history three hours a day on the university. In Israel Eli hadn't allowed Ofirah to work, but they needed the money and she was in her element.

* * *

Like a proud big brother he waved his sister goodbye as she walked with her best friend to her classroom.

"hey, Jethro" Ofirah greeted "Ari is coming by to help you out if that is okay" Ofirah asked.

"You can drive with me, get it" Gibbs said as he held his car door open for Ari.

Ari shook his hand politely and after he had given Ofirah which he saw as his mother a kiss he got in the car.

When they had gotten to Gibbs house they said: "hello" to Shannon and went to the backyard. Gibbs told Ari what had to be done, for Gibbs surprise the boy got it immediately and got to work.

He did not know what to think of the boy. He was just a kid, but behind his eyes, was something darker. Something that didn't belong in a child's eyes. In Ziva's eyes he had also seen it, the difference was that in Ziva's eyes it wasn't there all the time. But with Ari it was there all the time, behind those child like eyes was a secret, not ready to come out, if maybe never.

* * *

Until Kelly and Ziva came back to eat that day they worked in the backyard. Ari returned to Ofirah and Ziva and would come back if Ziva was back at school. Ofirah had one hour more to teach.

Like he had said he did, so round 1300 Ari was back with Gibbs. The backyard was finished. Gibbs had thought long, and knew this was the way to get to know the boy.

"Ari do you know how to work with wood"

Ari nodded. Gibbs walked both of them to the basement. Where a half finished boat lay. Ari walked down the stairs first. He let his hand softly move over the wood.

"Did you make it sir" Ari asked .

Gibbs only nodded "you can call me Gibbs. Sir makes me sound old"

Ari smiled and nodded. Gibbs passed him some tools and they began to work. They worked only in silence, totally lost in time. They only knew how late it was when Shannon came and said

"Ari I think it is time to go home, you guys are probably about to eat"

He put the tools down and walk to Gibbs shaking his hand,

"if I can help you with something tomorrow Si.. I mean Gibbs"

"Come tomorrow after you dropped of your sister this boat needs a lot of work"

Ari also shook Shannons hand who gave him a hug instead. Then, he left for home. Home that sounded so weird, he did not know where his home was. Israel, where he trained, and lived. Or America with his sister and his mother.

* * *

When he entered the house he was knocked down by a very happy Ziva. At dinner he told them what he had done all day

"And Gibbs is building a boat he asked me to help. It is very hard in the beginning, but really nice to do"

Ziva listened with big eyes "Gibbs never let anyone touch his boat. Not even Kelly"

* * *

When Gibbs came back from dropping Kelly off together with Shannon he kissed his wife and left for the basement. Where he would wait for Ari. When he came down the light was already on, and he saw that Ari was already there, working on the boat.

This went on and on until Thursday, the only thing that was left to be done was the painting of the boat. They were just working, when Ari tripped and a bucket of paint fell and flew over the floor.

Ari's eyes got big, "Sorry I... it "

Gibbs just picked the bucket up and just when he wanted to clean the paint he saw what happened to Ari. The eyes of the boy so big and full of fear. Gibbs walked to him, Ari almost run to the corner wanting nothing but to crawl in it.

"Hey, hey what is wrong" Gibbs tried, while he walked to Ari he raised his hand and Ari started to yell.

"Please no, no. I will clean it up. Please don't hit me"

Gibbs could not believe his ears "I am not going to hit you, why do you think that"

"Because I did make a mistake"

"no you didn't you just fell. Ari why do you think I would hit you?" would he finally knew, what was behind the eyes of that boy.

"they always do. When you mess up"

"who are they"

"I cannot tell"

Gibbs sighed knowing he could not get anything more from the boy. "Come here" he said.

As he held his arms out for Ari and gave him a weird sort of hug.

Together they cleaned up the mess and got on working. Neither one spoke of what happened. Gibbs knew more about the boy. What his secret was, and maybe also Ziva's. He knew also that the boy was trust worthy.

But he also saw the dark behind his eyes, there had happened maybe too many things to the boy. He hoped that he would not turn out like those criminals. To which just to much had happened, and they had just snapped.

* * *

The next day Ari got in Gibbs car after waving Ziva goodbye. When he walked in the basement he saw the boat was finished.

"what will you do with the boat now Gibbs"

"well that is kind of where I need your help with" he spoke, a smile lay on his lips.

About two hour later they were on their way to the harbor. They laid the boat in the water and got on. They were an hour away from the coast when Gibbs got a call, from a worried Shannon.

"Jethro, where are you and Ari? The boat was gone and"

"Shannon everything is okay we are on the water"

"wait how did you get it out"

Gibbs only smiled to Ari who smiled back "will you tell Ofirah we will be back round dinner time" then he hung up.

They did not go to the same harbor where they started. Gibbs just sailed to a little boat house on the edge of a forest like surrounding. When they got out they closed everything and Gibbs spoke to Ari

"When you are ever in America again, remember this place. She is yours"

Ari looked at Gibbs with big eyes "really, Gibbs"

Gibbs smiled back at him "yeah really"

What Ari did next surprised Gibbs, Ari walked to him and put his arms around them. Gibbs closed his arms also around Ari.

"here" Gibbs put something in Ari's hand "these are the keys to the boat house and the boat. Keep them safe"

"I will Gibbs" Ari said.

* * *

They took the bus to where the car was and the whole way back Ari could not stop looking at the keys. There was a round wooden amulet hanging from it. There was a boat in the woodwork. Their boat, in the basement two people working on it.

When he arrived home he said goodbye to Gibbs.

"this week was very nice. I hope I will see you again one day"

"me to. Be strong, and always remember" with that Ari walked to the house where Ofirah and Ziva were busy for Ari's goodbye dinner.

When he entered, he smelled the smell from his favorite food. That night Ziva and Ari talked when they lay in bed together. Ziva had curled up in Ari's side again with Peaco. They left early in the morning, Ziva was still very tired so she slept in the back on Ari's lab.

* * *

When they waved him good

"we are not with Aba it is okay to cry" She spoke to her daughter.

Ziva was picked up and cried in her mother's hair. She would miss him.

But as the months past she forgot about how she missed him. You should not think that she was forgetting her brother. She was just convinced that it was for the best. She still had her mother, her best friend and people that she loved. She finally had found peace.

Only that rest would go away soon, the reason they left would come and she would close her shell again.


	5. Your not a duck

**A childrens laugh**

**Chapter 5 – Your not a duck?**

**

* * *

**

**Okay so it is a while ago that I posted A childrens laugh. But for once I have a long chapter to make up for it. **

**Like my own birthday pressent for you. Because tomorrow for me, I think already today for you I turn 16 YEEEEEEEEEEEEY. Which means that I'll be going to drink my first beer with my sis. She thought she should be the one to drink my first beer with ^^P**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Keep the ideas streaming!

* * *

**

**Oh i skiped to May**

* * *

Things had gone on like normal until Ofirah got a phone call what would change everything. Everyone noticed it, Shannon had walked up to Ofirah the next day.

"Are you okay?" Shannon had asked.

Ofirah was silent for a moment, maybe it is time to tell. But when he finds out, things will be bad. She nodded "yes everything is fine"

Shannon wondered what it was, there was something behind her eyes. That she could not explain, maybe the reason that they had come to America, she would ask Ofirah when they were on there weekend to the beach. They had planned it for a month now, Shannon thought it would be fun, and in the time they were there Jethro would look after the girls.

The week slowly past, Ofirah looked at Ziva, how would things be when he was there again. The next day she found out.

That morning Ziva was awoken at 0500, a thing that only happened when she was still in Israel. The man that came to talk to her father, to discuss missions, sometimes were invited in his office. His office was right below the room of Ari, Ziva and once Tali. They had never been soft, and the children were every time awoken by their noise.

She heard her mother call to whom ever was in the house

"can you at least think of your daughter" after that she only heard a pair of feet climb up the stairs.

Ziva heard them come to her door, it was slowly opened. Ziva grabbed Peaco in one hand, with her other she pulled the blanked over her head. They were always yelled at, in Israel, when someone came to their room this early.

Only this time a hand was layed on her head.

"Zivaleh, it's okay" her mother

She poked her head out of the blankets "noise" she whispered

"I know my darling, there is someone here to visit us. Come"

Ofirah says as she and Ziva walk out of her room before they close the door Ofirah says

"it may be best if you let Peaco here"

Ziva listens to her mother and puts him down. When they enter the living room Ziva doesn't know how she should react. There was her father without any men, there had been times that she had loved him. Most of the time, however he had hit her, and her siblings, so she was also scared of him a little.

"Shalom aba" she says not sure how to speak.

"Don't you give a kiss to your father"

She walks to him, and kisses him on his cheek as he bends down to her level.

"since when did you start wearing pink, Ziva" he said on a not to happy tone

Her mother interrupted "since she can choose herself"

That was replayed with an angry Eli. "I did not ask you "

"what do you want? You have only called that you came not what you want" Ofirah asked afraid he wanted Ziva back.

"there are some bisness I have to take care of here in America"

"you are staying with us aba, like we use to" Ziva asked

"don't be silly Ziva, I will stay here for a month. Then, I have to go back"

With a half sad face Ziva nodded. The rest of the day they didn't saw him. Ziva lay already in bed, sleeping, when she heard a sound downstairs. A door thrown open, her mother saying that he had to be silent.

Ziva now could hear her father was back, like it had always been. She grabbed Peaco tighter, scared because she could hear every single word and movement.

There were loud knocks on the door that woke Ofirah, she had fallen asleep on the couch. Quickly she walked to the door, when she saw it was Eli she opened up

"don't be so loud, we have neighbours, and your daughter is asleep"

Eli walked straight past her. Making more noise

"Eli, think of Ziva"

He turned around and hit her in her face. "you don't control me"

Ofirah put her hand on the spot he had hit, tears of pain in her face, without that she wanted she had let out a cry of pain. She had soften up when she had come here. But it put a smirk on Eli's face

"you're softer than I thought you were" he raised his hand again.

Being stopped by something on the top of the stairs. "Ima" it was Ziva.

"honey, go back to bed" She tried she knew what Eli would do.

"no, if she wants to be up now, then she must know what now happens" he tried to climb the stairs, but Ofirah blocked his way. This ended up in her being smacked to the wall she lay there unmoving.

Ziva run to her room, tears in her eyes. She understood now what had been a reason for her mother to go away. She crawled as deep as she could in the corner of her room, but it did not help.

The door opened and she could hear her fathers voice "come back as I talk to you"

He walked to her and grabbed her arm "do not walk away from me ever again"

"no aba please let me go" she cried.

"Crying" the first hit was done, on her back "I told you not to cry" another on her back, with much more power than before "do" *smak* "not" *smak* "ever disobey me"*smak* "again" *smak*

Tears streamed down her face, but she was to scared to make a sound. Her father left, when everything was silent she just wanted to stand up when her door was opened again.

"no please no more"

"Ziva it is okay" Ofirah. She walked to Ziva put her in bed and sat down next to her.

Even though Ziva was barley seven she knew her mother was in pain, she could read it in her eyes. Her mother stroke her hair. Ziva had layed her head on her mothers belly.

"I am sorry for this Ziva" her mother whispered.

"Ani Ohev Otach Ima" Ziva whispered back.

And like that they fell asleep.

The next morning Eli David was already gone, when Ofirah dropped Ziva of at school she wondered if what happened yesterday had any effect on Ziva. It had to be, she was beginning already to close the shell around her. Just like she was when they were still in Israel.

~In the class~

The school day just started. So everyone took their chair and put it in a big circle. The turn came closer and closer to Ziva, when Kelly ended her story on how she went buying wood with her father for a new boat, it was Ziva's turn. When Ziva was silent miss Ann spoke up

"Ziva have you nothing to tell the class?"

With a not to loud voice Ziva said: "My aba is here, for a month"

"Can you explain to the class what aba means" Miss Ann thought this was the smartest thing to do. She herself had looked up the few Hebrew words she had hear Ziva say. So that if Ziva ever used them she would not be looking like a fool, trying to figure out what a 7 year old was saying.

"It is the same as papa, or daddy" Ziva explained.

When miss Ann figured out that she was not going to get any more information from Ziva she passed the turn to Anouk, who was sitting besite Ziva.

For the rest of the day Ann noticed that Ziva was silent. Normally she was also not the child that was yelling through the class, the first by the door for there play break. Ziva was normally a child that was silent when she had to be, otherwise while working the only sound coming from her and Kelly was soft whispers and occasionally laughter. But today there was not a single sound coming from them. When they were out on there play break Ann noticed that Ziva and Kelly were sitting against the tree, and she only saw Kelly's mouth move. It was not strange for the two girls to only play with each other, but they always played.

Well maybe it is just from the surprise that her father was back. Although maybe I should watch it.

When the week slowly past there was no incident like the first night Eli David was with Ofirah and Ziva. They even made it to the weekend without anything. Everything went well until Monday afternoon.

Ofirah was still at work and Ziva had gone home with Kelly. They were only just playing in the tree house when Jethro got a visitor.

"Hello" Gibbs said: "And you are?"

The man in did not say anything he just looked around. Kelly and Ziva just came running in, playing that there dolls could fly. Without another word the man walked in and grabbed Ziva's arm.

"Let me go" Ziva yelled

"I don't know who you are, but let her go. Now" Gibbs said as he turned the man around, not afraid for him at all. After the look of Gibbs the man let go. Then he began to speak to Ziva in Hebrew.

"_Ziva, come, now_" he said.

"I don't want to, I am playing with Kelly" she replayed in English.

"_It are your fathers __orders_"

"But Ima said I could play with Kelly. Right Gibbs"

Gibbs only nodded, he could not help Ziva because he had no idea what the man was saying. Though he was watching closely, if the man layed one finger on either Ziva or Kelly.

"_Your father ordered it Ziva. Should I get him_"

With that Ziva shook her head. And Gibbs saw that her face turned slightly paler. She gave the doll to Kelly and said to Gibbs.

"Aba said I have to come home. Shalom"

Than she walked behind the man. Gibbs gave him a last glare before he closed the door. Through the window he could see Ziva with her head to the ground next to the man.

"Kelly?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes daddy"

"Come here princess I have to talk to you for a moment okay"

"I did not do anything wrong, did I" Kelly asked shocked. But with the smile of her father she climbed on his lab and listened to what he had to tell.

"Do you know who that man was?"

Kelly shook her head "I think that he came with her father. She told me that her daddy had come in the weeked with his man. But she did not know why they came. Why do you ask Daddy?"

"nothing princess just wondering"

* * *

~by Ziva~

* * *

She walked to the living room, she saw her father sitting at the dining table. He looked up from his paper and nodded to the officer that he could go. Ziva knew better than to look down when she was with her father. So she placed her hands behind her back and stood stronge, just looking at him. When actually she was terrified.

"_Where were you_" her Eli finally spoke.

"_I was playing with Kelly, from across the street. __Ima__ said I could, I always do" _

_"Playing_?" he asked his daughter.

"_Yes, Kelly's father Gibbs has made a tree house for her and we were playing with the dolls" _

_"With dolls. Did I not teach you anything Ziv_a" his voice getting angry

"_but" _

_"No but's. I __had not given__ you __permission__ to go, and just play with dolls. You do not go to her house and play with that Kelly anymore, understand. Playing with dolls._ "

"_Aba Kelly is my best friend_" Ziva tried to argue, maybe not the smartest thing to do, but for the first time in her life she had a true friend. More than just her siblings.

"do not disobey me Ziva. I wish you were more like your brother, you know why; because he obeys me, he knows he has no time for playing with puppets and doing each others hair. If you disobey me again you know what will happen. Now go to your room. I do not want to see you again tonight"

With tears in her eyes Ziva run upstairs. Closing her door and sitting against it crying. Why couldn't she be more like her brother. Aba never seemed to mind go and watch a kickboxing game from Ari, but he did never come and go to her dance rehearsels. With tears marking her cheeks she stood up to her little desk and grabbed a pair of scissors. She took a towel from the bathroom and returned to the scissors, Ziva grabbed a strand of had and began to cut. Just halfway her neck.

The tears kept streaming at the strings of hair kept falling she was half finished when she heard a sound downstairs. Her mother asking why Eli was home yet. She did not hear what her father answered, but it resolted in her mother running up the stairs and throwing Ziva's door open.

"oh darling" she said, when she knelt down to Ziva's level and gave her a hug. "What have you done Ziva?"

Sobbing she told her mother "Aba was mad at me for playing with Kelly. And he told me that he wished that I was more like Ari because he did not go and play and do each others hair, so I cut it off"

"shhh, it's okay, Ziva look at me" she met her daughters eyes and almost broke inside "your father has nothing to say about you. You are in America with me, okay, not your father" Ofirah looked at Ziva's hair the one half was very short and the other hung just round her hips "shall I finish your hair?" she asked. Ziva nodded. "do you promise me you will do nothing like this again"

"yes ima"

The next day when she arrived at school Kelly walked to her as usual.

"Why have you cut your hair?" Kelly asked immediately

Ziva was about to respond when Gibbs walked to them and said: "I like your hair Ziver"

At first Ziva had looked up at him at how he called her more than what he said about her hair. She liked the sound of Ziver, and she began to smile, when she had understood that he liked her hair that smile reached her eyes. And she walked happily to the class with Kelly.

When Ofirah picked her up that smile hadn't gone away. She and Kelly got in the car and Ziva began to tell her what the class had said about her hair. From what Ofirah could understand from the rambling Ziva they had liked it.

That week past normally they had not seen Eli since Ziva cut her hair. Not that Ofirah really cared where he was. As long as he was not with them.

Everything went fine until Saturday night. Eli came home, barked his officers away and went to the refrigerator. Ofirah had put Ziva to sleep and was self past out in her bed as well. Eli drank only a little when he went upstairs. He softly opened Ziva's room. With discuss he walked to her bed. The walls were a soft lavender. On her bed where dolls and stuffed animals, there were flowers painted on the walls in bright girly colours. He woke Ziva, not softly though.

He had pulled the blanket down and hit her away. When she was awake she let out a cry.

"you do not want ima to be hurt do you?" Eli asked Ziva nodded "than I suggest you be silent."

Ziva did as she was told she was hit again and again, she did not made a sound but cried in silence. When Eli did not have fun in his game anymore he went on a different tour. He grabbed his bottle and told Ziva to stand up. She had not seen the bottle, but listened to her father.

When he hit her with the bottle the first two times it did not break, it hurt like hell. Ziva just barley controlled her cries. With the third hit of the bottle the bottle broke, it tore her pyjama apart and had already left a few slight marks on her back. With that she had let a cry escape her mouth. With that Eli had grabbed her arms and hold them above her head so she could not run.

From that soft, but heart breaking cry Ofirah had woken. As soon as her eyes were opened she knew it had to be Ziva so she rushed to her. In the meanwhile Eli did not care that the bottle had broken he continued to hit. When Ofriah entered the room he was surprised by the sound and sudden light, he hit Ziva again on the already pretty deep wound on her back, she cried out in pain. Ofirah did not care if Eli would beat her to death, after a look at Ziva she knew she had to get her away. Her face her arms and legs were covered in already really red hitting marks. Her back was open and bleeding badly. Ofirah started to yell at Eli "get away from my daughter. Right now!"

Eli did not listen only laughed at her. He thought that Ofirah would listen to him always only this time he was wrong. She walked to Ziva and picked her up. Careful not to grab her back or neck. Ziva buried her face in her mothers' hair and cried.

"If I ever see you hurt my daughter again I will not hesitate to take that knife you know I have and kill you with it with those words she left, as fast as she could she entered her car. Placing Ziva on her stomach in the back seat and drove to the hospital.

When they entered it was not to busy Ofirah walked with Ziva in her arms to the closest doctor.

"please help my little girl" she begged.

The doctor did not hesitate when she saw the back of Ziva. She layed the two of them to an exam room. As soon as the curtains were closed she began to work on Ziva. In the meanwhile Ofirah whispered words to Ziva that the doctor did not understand. When he took a closer look at Ziva's back he saw that there were pieces of glass in them.

"Ziva this is going to hurt" he said to Ziva "I am sorry"

When he pulled the pieces of glass out he was surprised by Ziva not making a sound. He cleaned the wound out the deep cut he stitched. The other wounds he put together by special patches. So that both sides of the cut were against each other and were closed. After that, he placed a bandage around her whole back to make sure she could not make the wounds go open by accident.

"Can I speak to you for a moment" he asked Ofirah. She nodded kissed Ziva and told her that she would be back soon. When they were out of hearing distance from Ziva the doctor talked.

"the wounds from" he stopped

"the wounds from Ziva are not life threatening, but to make sure that everything is okay with the wounds we would like to keep her here a night or three. Just to be safe, there will be a nurse who will take you to her room, since her age you can stay with her at all time. Tomorrow morning there will come a different doctor to check on her. And for she has a wound on her back she must stay on her stomach the first two nights"

Ofirah nodded and got back to Ziva. When there had come a nurse Ziva had not looked happy. But after she had been put in bed she fell asleep immediately. It took Ofirah a few hours to sleep. Eventually her head rested on Ziva's matres.

* * *

She did not sleep long, three hours later it had been round seven in the morning the doctor came in. With the opening form the door Ofirah jumped awake scared it was Eli. When she saw it was the doctor she relaxed.

He walked to her and gave her a hand "I see she is asleep"

When he spoke those words Ziva woke "Goodmorning there beautiful"

Ziva looked first at her mother before she answered with a sleepy "boker tov"

"sorry she tends to speak Hebrew when she is still tired. Darling the doctor has to take a look at you"

"ima hurt" Ziva said that was when the doctor spoke up again.

"we my dear that is where I come in. I'll make sure it does not hurt anymore. Oh where are my manners, my name is Donald Mallard, but you may call me ducky. Could you sit up for me"

"okay Ducky" Ziva said as she sat up.

When Ducky removed the bandages he talked to Ziva "And what is your name?"

"Ziva and this is my ima"

"Ofirah " Ofirah said when Ducky looked at her for a name

"Why is your name ducky you are not a duck" Ziva asked.

"No I am not a duck" Ducky smiled, he told her the whole story why he was called Ducky, it distracted her enough to not feel the pain. He took a look at the wounds and bandaged her back up with fresh bandages.

well Ziva, it seems as if you back is a bit swollen and inflamed. So to reduce any infection we have to give you some medicine "

When he came with a needle and a back with her medicine she went a little pale.

"May I have your hand, princess" Ducky played, it did not fool Ziva because she shook her head and hide her hands.

"It will not hurt. I promise"

"you really promise"

He placed his hand over his heart and spoke on a funny, but official tone "here by I, Ducky Mallard swear that it will not hurt" Ziva giggled and gave him her hand. When he put the needle in it really did not hurt.

* * *

When he left the day passed slow Ofirah called to the school to say that Ziva was sick and did not come. They did not need to hear that Ziva was in the hospital, there would be to many questions.

Most of the time Ziva slept when she was awake Ofirah told her story's or sang to her. The next day Ziva was already awake when Ducky came in.

"ah I see you are already awake" he said to her "you know you are my only special quest for today"

After looking at her wounds "it seems as if the infection is almost gone with any luck you are free to go and rest out at home tomorrow"

When ducky returned for the four o'clock check, Ofirah's phone went of she walked to the hall, when she came back she had a guilty look on her face.

"Zivaleh, I have to go to work for a few hours. I can't stay with you"

"but what if aba or the men come" she said scared, in Hebrew.

"I will stay with her" Ducky offered, noticing Ziva was scared to be alone.

After Ofirah left they began to talk. He noticed that there was something with this girl. He took a chance

"If I may ask Ziva, how did you end up with that hurt on you back?"

Ziva hesitated, Ducky took another chance

"did you mommy do it?" Ducky had not been a blind man, he had seen the bruises that were only just tuning purple and blue on her arms and legs.

"no, ima would never do that"

"than who?"

She looked down and whispered "aba"

"Who is Aba?"

"my daddy"

"does he do that a lot?"

"He used to. But Ima and I moved to America in the beginning of the school year. He is only here for his work."

Ducky nodded knowing not to push a child so he moved on to happier talk.

* * *

~in the street~

* * *

"come mommy" Kelly said

Shannon rang the bell, no answer "they probably will be with a doctor to be sure, we will come back tomorrow okay. "

* * *

~at the hospital~

* * *

It was round Ziva's bed time that Ofirah came back. She apologized to Ducky for being late. He said it was alright he turned to Ziva "Laila tov" then he left.

* * *

The next day Ziva was allowed to go home, but before Ofirah could call for the elevator Ziva run away seeing something with a paper in her hand. "Ziva come back" Ofirah called at her, when she saw to who Ziva had run she smiled and stayed where she was.

"Ducky" Ziva said to him as he stood with his back to her.

He turned around and had a smile on his face he knelt down to her level and she spoke.

"I want to thank you for making the hurt go away"

"that is quite alright"

"I made this for you" she gave the paper to him. He looked at it and smiled.

There was a bed with a girl in it, and a man standing behind the girl, both smiles on their faces.

"it is us" she said with a smile

"well that is very beautiful Ziva. I promise I will keep it at a nice place. I think you mommy is waiting" Ducky said.

Ziva looked at her mother before tuning to Ducky again. She surprise him by giving him a hug. She whispered "toda" in his ear and then left to her mother. Ducky smiled her goodbye. He went to his office and placed the drawing in his bag. He had many drawings from the children he had healed somehow he knew that this one would not be forgotten.

* * *

When they had gotten home Eli had not shown up. The week and the next past as normal. On Thursday Ziva went to school again. When she came home she told her mother Kelly had asked if she could come to sleep Saturday night. Ofirah had done if she had to think very deeply about it, but had laughed and said it was okay barley a minute later. And like that Ziva was at Kelly's house Saturday.

Ofirah and Shannon had left for the weekend to go to some friends of Shannon they would stay the night. So it was Gibbs with the girls which neither of them minded.

They had watched a movie and gotten ice cream from Gibbs when it was time to go to bed.

Gibbs helped Kelly to button up her PJ when Ziva pulled her shirt over her head, and the scar and bruises were visible.

"Ziva"

At the mentioning of her name Ziva turned around. Gibbs wanted to throw up at what he saw over her stomach were bruises her arms were covered in them.

"How did the scar on you back and the bruises come?"

Ziva did not answer "Did someone do that to you?"

She nodded "Did someone hit you with their hands?"

"No" she hesitated "a bottle"

Gibbs got angry inside "You are not going back to your mother Ziver" he said. Ziva's face turned in one of disbelieve.

"Why?"

"Because she does not tread you right Ziver, you said with a bottle"

"what was not Ima" Ziva said, still a little scared.

"Kelly go to bed I will be back soon. Ziver come" he said and they left. He put her on Shannon and his bed and asked "I understand you love you mommy, but if she hurts you than she is bad"

"it was not Ima. It was" tears in her eyes.

"Who was it Ziver?"

"do you promise not to take ima away?" She begged him.

"I promise"

"it was aba. He told me to be quite if I did not want ima to be hurt, when the bottle broke it really hurt, but he kept hitting. Ima came in and took me to the hospital"

So that was why they had not been at home Gibbs thought. But at the thought of a father doing that to his only daughter. Gibbs did not want to think about it. How could one do that to their child, tomorrow he would go and talk to this man who called himself Ziva's father

"it's okay" and he took her in an embrace "tomorrow I will go to you daddy and talk to him. So that he can never hurt you or your mommy ever again" Ziva was far to sleepy to answer Gibbs carried her to the matres next to Kelly's bed.

* * *

~with Shannon and Ofirah~

* * *

They had gone to the quest room and thought of each other to be asleep. But when both layed on their back and huffed they both laughed.

"couldn't sleep either without you girls" Shannon asked

"sort of" Ofirah answered.

"if you do not mind me asking. I am wondering this from the beginning that we've met you. Why did you came to America?"

Ofirah sighed "Do you really want to know?" she saw Shannon nod in the darkness "well, my husband wasn't exactly what you would call a nice guy. From the day that we were married he began to act different. He began to... to hit me. But I was to afraid to leave, he is not exactly the man that you go against"

"that was not the worse part. He began to hit the children as soon as they could walk. Often I could stop him and he would take it out on me. But after... my youngest daughter died a month before we came here, by a Hamas suicide bomber. After the loss of Tali he hit them harder and worse, I could not stop him. It was than that I decided that I had to save Ziva...So we came here... there is not one day I regret that I have not taken Ari with us"

"Ziva's brother right" Shannon said

"half brother, it was from my husbands first marriged. Because I was not his biological mother I could not demand that he came with me"

They talked for a while until both were practical sleeping.

* * *

~with Gibbs~

* * *

The next morning when the girls had eaten Gibbs walked to the house of Ziva. The girls following him. He had rather that they stayed away, but he could not let them be alone. He knocked on the door and was faced with a man in a suit.

"Are you here father" Gibbs asked referring to Ziva. The man said nothing, but pushed Gibbs aside. There came a few more men and a car rolling in front of the house. Out of the car two man stepped. They kept standing in front of the car and nodded to the man next to Gibbs. The man grabbed Ziva and took her inside the other man keeping Gibbs back from going after her. Ziva was not his daugther, but she began to feel like his every day more and more.

"put me down" Ziva yelled

He did not listen when she saw her father she struggled harder so he had to put her down. Eli knelt down to Ziva and spoke to her.

"I will return to Israel, when you are old enough I expect you to return to mossad, to me, just like Ari. Now Shalom"

Ziva stood as a stone not willing to talk to her father. She just turned around and wanted to walk to Gibbs when Eli spoke

" A kiss for you Father"

She did not dare to disobey him, she kissed his cheek, he nodded approvingly and stood up. Ziva saw her change and run outside to Gibbs, who finally stopped yelling at the men

Eli put up his sunglasses, and was escorted by two man outside.

"you're her father" Gibbs called him "how dare you to treat your daughter like that. She is not a thing" Just before the man got in the car he did not turn around, but spoke to Gibbs.

"She is mine and I do with her as I want" with that he got in and the car drove away. Letting Gibbs behind with the girls. The man that were with him left in another car.

Shannon and Ofirah returned round 1 o'clock. When the girls both were in their own beds Gibbs went to Ofirah and spoke to her, Gibbs told Ofirah everything

"I know that what he had done is bad, but the past is the past"

"I know, but think about it "

Ofirah shook her head "no, you must think as if you'll live forever and Live as if you'll die today. There is no use of thinking of the past when one can think of the days and the life to come, that we can change the past not."

* * *

**A/N yes I know that Ducky never worked in a hospital, but hey it is AU so I think I am alowed ^^P**


	6. Birthday girl

**A children laugh**

* * *

**Chapter 6- A night in the garden

* * *

**

**This idea was sort of coming from the review of Bianca, so thank you

* * *

**

"Mommy can Ziva and I sleep in the tree house" Kelly asked

"If it is okay with Ziva's mom you can"

"ima can Kelly and I sleep in her tree house"

"If it is okay with Kelly's parents you may"

And like that the girls were making up their beds on Friday. There would be some rain, but Gibbs had build the tree house so that it could almost stand a storm.

"Kelly Ziva, I have a surprise" Shannon called at 7 pm

They climbed down the tree house and looked at what Shannon got. There was a fireplace in the middle of the yard.

"Daddy will be there soon Kelly"

And when he came he had bowl with marshmallows. "So lady's can I interest you in a marshmallow"

The girls nodded "Well then let's go find a good twig to put them on"

The girls plus Shannon and Gibbs walked to the trees behind their house, soon they all found a good one, and they were back to the fire. Gibbs cleaned them and soon they were eating Marshmallows. After most of the bowl was empty the girls were starting to get tired. Kelly gave her parents a kiss and they left when they were up Shannon said from down

"It may rain, but if you stay in there everything is fine"

The girls talked some before they put there flashlights out. Soon they fell asleep, and it started raining.

The rain was not that bad, but soon it started to thunder. Ziva woke with a shock. When she heard the thunder she crawled deeper in her sleeping bag. With the next loud thunder she started to whimper and Kelly woke.

"Ziva, what is wrong?" She asked "Daddy build the house very strong there wil not happen a thing"

"the thunder reminds me of the bombs"

Kelly understood. She layed down closer to Ziva they held each other, Ziva was still awake but after the thunder had stopped she also had fell asleep.

When they woke the next morning the world looked fresh, clean.

At school they told Monday there whole story, except of the thunder part, neither of the girls said a word.

* * *

_**OKAY I need to put this in the middle sorry for the break up, but my inspiration flew out the window. It was supper short I know, the next what you will read was ment to be another chapter but was also to short so I did it like sorry for the major time skip, I just have no further insiration so I will go to the end not end that I had in mind.

* * *

**_

The year had gone without something gone bad. The vacation was a wonderful time for the two girls, they were always playing from morning till evening, and most of the nights they spend together. Ziva's birthday had gone by and now it was Kelly's. there was not much family, Kelly and Ziva played outside. And soon Maddie and Sarah arrived. In the time that had passed Kelly and Ziva had found Maddie, they were still best friends, and Maddie with Sarah, but the four of them fit well together. They were just playing hide and seek when Gibbs called them.

They had a cake with 8 candles on them, Kelly blew them out all at once, and did a whish. They played until everyone needed to go home. Ziva also bid Kelly goodnight and left with her mother.

~With Kelly~

Shannon and Gibbs just had put Kelly in bed. "Did you have a nice day darling" Shannon asked

"Yes, thank you mommy and daddy, I love you" with that they turned of the light and went to the living room.

~with Ziva~

"Ima" Ziva said as Ofirah put her in bed

"Yes tateleh"

"Thank you"

"For what Ziva"

"For taking me to America. I understand why we left now, and now I have lots of friends and I really like it here, can we stay forever"

"Of course we can, now sweet dreams"

When the light went of Ziva was fast asleep.


	7. Zoo baby

**A childrens laugh

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7 – Zoo baby

* * *

**

**Another chapter not to long, the first part was sugested by **_**ncistwin2 **_

**ncistwin2, I just mixed your ideas ^^P

* * *

**

"Ima, hurry up, hurry up"

"Why are you so exited?" Ofirah asked she knew why, but it made her daughter happy

"The school trip of course, we are going to the zoo. Kelly told me there are all kinds of animals there" Ziva rambled on and on about what she had heard about the zoo, she had never been to one so that made it extra special.

In the bus miss Ann explained what they were going to do.

"You al are in different groups of four, with one of the parents. You have the whole day to make these" She passed the papers to the group leaders "But remember have fun" She said as all the children got out. They had made the groups and Ziva was with Kelly, Maddie and Sarah, with the father of Sarah to help them.

The girls rushed the Zoo in, followed by a smiling father. Ziva looked her eyes out, the other three had been in a zoo before.

"what is that" Ziva asked while she pointed at an animal with a lot of strength in it.

"A lion Ziva" Sarah's father said "Have you ever been in a Zoo before" Ziva shook her head "Okay, well, let's make the papers"

On the papers were al sorts of funny little missions. They had to find several animals, had to try identify the bears from the pictures. And a whole lot more. The girls were fast done, and that ended in another round through the zoo. By the end of the day Kelly and Ziva layed against each other in the bus, exhausted from the long day.

When they returned the rest of the parents stood there waiting. Ofirah walked to Kelly and Ziva.

"Kelly your driving with us, your mom is a bit tired lately. She is waiting at home for you, and your father has something to tell"

They all got in, and dropped Kelly of before entering their own house.

"Ima, can we go to the zoo together sometimes?"  
"Ofcourse Ziva, that would be nice, now go shower and then to bed"  
"But ima I am not tired" with a look at her mothers face she went upstairs.

~In the Gibbs house~

"Mommy, daddy, I'm home"

"Hi sweetie, how was the zoo" Shannon asked

"It was really fun" Kelly told them of her day before they sat down.

"Kelly before you go to bed mommy and I have some things to tell you" Gibbs said.

"What?"

Gibbs and Shannon looked at each other smiling, Gibbs put a hand on Shannons stomach.

"Your are gonna have a little brother or sister" Shannon told Kelly.

"Really" Kelly's face lit up "I am going to be a big sister" Shannon and Gibbs nodded, she ran to her mother and father and hugged them.

"that was not the only thing we needed to tell you Kelly, the next thing is not so nice"  
"Why?"Kelly asked worried  
"I have to go away for a few months Kel" Gibbs said

"No you can't go, mommy is having a baby, I need you. You can't go daddy"Kelly said already crying. Gibbs scooped her up and walked with her in his arms to her bedroom.

"I promise it will be over soon. I'll be back before you know it"

"When will you go daddy?"

"Next week. Hey, don't cry, I promise I will be back very soon"

"Promise?"

"really"

"Pinky promise"

"Pinky promise" Gibbs said as he in locked there pinky's. He knew Kelly knew he would never break a promise.

He watched her fall asleep before returning to Shannon. He sat down next to her and kissed her.

"I hope this little girl in me will be just as beautiful and sweet as Kelly " Shannon said

Gibbs laughed "How do you know it is a girl?"

"Gibbs, I knew it with Kelly, even in my first month. This is the second month, I just know" she said, the sparkle in her eyes was wonderful. Gibbs stroke her hair, and with one hand on her belly and one on her face he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N ha, so that was not what you expected beginning to read this chapter, was it?**

**REVIEW**


	8. Pinky swear

**A childrens laugh

* * *

  
**

**Okay this was sugested by Agent Aleu**

**Also I have decited that I will continue the ideas you send me, until I get nothing more to work with. So you can keep the ideas coming!**

**O yeah before you read this, I only included two people witch Agent Aleu sugestet as Brother and Sister, I know it is not like that and TOTALLY AU but well I already said it was and AU story so why not take it further. **

**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Pinky swear  
**

"Daddy, please don't leave" Kelly begged her father

"Kelly I have to go" he said "Will you promise me to be strong, for mommy and the baby" Kelly nodded her head stil crying. Gibbs kissed her cheeks and said to her while he stood up "you always be my daughter always"

"Ziva you take care of my kelly" Gibbs said as he ruffled Ziva's hair that was still short. Only now cut by the hair dresser.

Ziva nodded her hair, and brought her hand up to her temple "Yes sir" She said. He ruffled her hair again. Next he moved to Shannon, he kissed her and whispered promises in her ear. He gave his wife and daughter one last hug and left.

When the weekend passed Kelly was a little over her fathers absent. Sure she missed him like crazy, but stil. She told the class happyly that she would get a baby brother or sister.

That was the last day Kelly went to school, she had gotten the smallpox and flu.

So Tuesday Ziva was all alone when she walked in the class.

They gotten to work when the door opened and Miss Ann walked in with a girl.

She had a big smile on her face that did not match her clothing. Her skirt was in bright pink, her shirt was black with a female scull on it. Her black hair was up in two pigtails, her sneakers were black with white skulls on them.

"Children this is Abigail she will be in our class she just moved here. I want you to welcome her, now go on and play outside"

All the children left. Ziva watched the girl closely, Ziva was pushed outside when she wanted to walk to the girl, she had seen no one walked to her.

When Ziva was outside she did not see the girl anywhere. What she did not know was that the girl was bullied already on the other side of the school ground.

"Why are you being so mean" She asked with tears on her face.

The boys and one girl only laughed at her and pushed her around. When she fell and they heard someone come they left quickly.

"Abs" her brother said as he got her up "What did they do?"

"Tony" She said as she hugged her bigger brother. He was only one year older he had been adopted by her parents. Even if her father was deaf, Tony's father could not take care of him after his mother died. He barley knew her. He was three when she died, Abby had only been to and in her mind he had always been there.

"They pushed me"

"Why?"

"They said I did not look normal"

"Go play if they come again I will take care of it"

Abby nodded and left. Only none of the children wanted to play with her. The two boys and girl were known if they did not like you no one did. So there was nothing ells to do than to walk to the closest tree and sat down. Tears still in her eyes.

"Ziva do you want to play hide n'seek" Maddie asked Ziva shook her head and went walking. She missed Kelly, it was not that she did not like Maddie or Sarah but they had always been more Kelly's friends than hers. They were to girly.

Then Ziva spotted the girl earlier in the clas. No one was playing with her, she decided to walk to the girl. When she reached her she just sat down next to her.

"My name is Ziva, why do you not play?" She asked bluntly.

Abby looked up in surprise none of the children even dared to speak with her.

"You are not scared of them?" Ziva knew immediately about who she had it. Christen and the twins, they had given her a hard time when she came first here, they still did not like her. Ziva shook her head.

"You do not care I don't look normal?"

She shook her head again "I like your pigtails" that brought a smile on Abby's face. Ziva smiled because Abby smiled.

"You can just call me Abby, only my parents call me Abigail"

"Okay Abby, friends" She hold out her hand, that made Abby look away again.

And shook her head "No if those kids find me again they will tell you to leave me alone"

"I promise we will be friends no matter what they say"

And she hold up her pinky Abby looked quizzed at her pink

"What are you doing?"

"Pinky swear"

"What is a pinky swear?"

"It is the strongest promise you can make, and you can only do it with your best friends or family. So friends" Ziva said holding her pinky up

Abby took Ziva's pinky and they shook "Friends"

Ziva got up "Come on I want to play something"

She hold her hands out for Abby who grabbed it. They first both fell down, Ziva got up again and got Abby up.

Tony who had only just found his sister again between the children got mad when he saw her fall down. So he run to the girl that did it.

When Abby just stood Tony reached the other girl gripping her arm

"Leave my sister alone" he yelled.

"Let me go" Ziva yelled, fury in her eyes

"Tony don't"

"No abs I told you I would protect you and I do"

"Then let her go"

"Why?"

"She is my friend, right?" Abby asked hopful it had not been a lie

"Yes, we pinky sweard of course. Now let me go" Ziva yelled at the unnone boy.

Tony let the girl go "I am sorry, I just wanted to protect my little sister"

"I'm not little"

"Yes you are"

"It's okay, my brother does it for me to, your name it Tony right" Ziva asked

"Yes and your name is…"

"Ziva. Ziva Da…" She stopped "Shalir"

"You said you had a brother, in witch group is he" Tony asked, Abby waiting for an answer but Ziva did not say it. Only Kelly knew.

She just mumble a quick he does not go to school here. Abby tried to lighten the mood.

"Tony say your sorry" Abby said stern to her brother

"What did I do?" An duh look of Abby and he began "Euhh sorry I quess"

"Never say your sorry"

"What?"

"Never say your sorry, it's a sing of weakness. But it's alright. Do you wanna come play?"

"Euhh, I don't know I guess I'll let the girl play to you two"

"What? Girl play"

"Yeah your gonna play like the other girls right. Well Abs good luck with that. You never seemed totally in to the girly plays, I think you have to"

Ziva whispered something in Abby's ear and left with Abby.

Tony was about to walk back to the boys when he felt a ball connect with his back.

"What about girl play" Ziva said.

Tony saw what had hit him, a soccer ball. "You play soccer" Ziva gave him also a duh look.

"I bet she can kick your butt" Abby said

"Since when did you walk over from sides? Okay it's a bet. First one with three goals wins"

And they started Abby sheering for them. Ziva got one shot in, then Tony two. But Ziva was only just warming up. Without watching Tony had lost in five minutes.

When Ziva came home that day she told her mother about Abby and Tony. Her mother was happy for her. It was a good thing she had friends here.

**So this is my reason Abby does Pinky swears.**


	9. Hey loser

**A childrens laugh

* * *

**

**Okay I have decided that McGee or Kate won't come back as children. It had been a good idea but not with the chapters near the end which I have in mind so sorry to disappoint maybe some of you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 Hey loser  
**

The week passed without anything bad. Ziva had talked to Kelly on the phone because Shannon was afraid Ziva would also catch a bug if she was near Kelly. Ziva had told her all about the new girl in class. Not about Tony though. After the soccer game she had not spoken or seen him anymore. But it was okay, she spend a lot of time with Abby. There was only one time that Christen had picked on Abby, a moment she would not soon forget.

_Abby and Ziva were just kicking the ball a bit when Abby shot it so hard she shot it in the tree. _

"_I will get it" Ziva said. And within an eye blink she sat in the tree._

_While Ziva looked where the ball was Abby was watching with big eyes what Ziva was doing, and she did not see Christen come to her. The twins were nowhere to be found but that did not stop Christen_

"_Hey loser"_

_Abby turned around and immediately put her head down._

"_Where is your brother now little piggy**, you cannot hide now" Christen walked to her and pushed her on the floor. Abby who had not watched because she did not dare fell, and scamp her knee on the stones. _

_Ziva who had gotten to the ball had head the talk. She got angry, now that she had friends she did not tolerate anyone who was not nice to them. She lowered a few branches and looked. She let the ball go and let it fell right on Christens head. Next she climbed out of the tree._

"_Leave her alone Christen" She said._

_Christen looked at Ziva with eyes of something angry like. And she ran away._

_Ziva helped Abby up who's knee was luckily bleeding._

_A few moments later an angry Miss Ann*** came to Ziva and Abby. "To the class room now" She said._

_Ziva and Abby walked silent behind Miss Ann, when they were in the class room Miss Ann spoke again._

"_I am very disappointed in you girls" she said "You know that you can't bully other kids around"_

_Ziva and Abby both did not understand. Abby was to shy to dare and ask something about it but Ziva was not._

"_Miss Ann we did not bully anyone"_

"_Ziva I have told you before you cannot lie, I think you and Abigail know exactly about who I am talking"_

_They both shook their heads. _

_Miss Ann sighed " Christen"_

"_We did not bully her, she bullied Abby" Ziva said_

_Miss Ann sighed again "Okay, I see we are not looking the same way at this. I'll give you the change to explain it to me"_

_Ziva took the word "Abby and I were playing with the ball when I kicked it in the tree, I climbed in to take it. I heard Christen below and heard what she called Abby"_

_At this Abby got tears in her eyes._

"_I let go of the ball, it fell on her head but not on purpose, and I told her to go away and leave us alone"_

_Abby now had tears on her face _

"_What this Christen call you Abigail?" Miss Ann asked, now believing Ziva and Abby, and thinking of having a serious talk with the parents of Christen and Christen herself._

"_She called me little piggy before she pushed me down"_

_Miss Ann now saw the scrape on Abby's knee. "Okay, I must apologize for not believing you it is okay. I will have a serious talk with Christen but first we are going to clean that scrape of yours Abigail, just to be sure"_

_****refers to the pig tails Abby has**_

_***** last chapter I forgot that they went up a class since it was a new school year, anyway in the Netherlands we have on some schools that the teacher moves with the children sort of juffie-huist-mee**_

_**Okay there probably will be chapters just as short, I am now working on a nice day by the pool.  
**_

_**But keep the ideas coming**_


	10. Did someone say water?

**Chapter 10 - Did someone say water?  
**

"Ziva my mom told me that I could go swim this weekend with friends if I wanted ,do you want to go swimming? I know it is early to ask since it is Wednesday but Tony and I are going to the wedding of a cousin and we will not be in school tomorrow and Friday. But we are back on Sunday so do you want" Abby babbled on and on, as the two girls walked to the gates of the school. Ziva grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her with her to her mother.

"Ima, this is Abby" Ziva said happily to her mother who had never met Abby.

"Hello Abby, my name is Ofirah, nice to meet you"

"Ima can I go swim with Abby in the weekend, Sunday?"

Ofirah pretended to think really deep "Of course darling, Abby when do you expect Ziva"

"I think round twelve" Abby said

Behind her a boy came sneaking, tapping Abby on her shoulder who spun around in surprise, it was Tony.

"Tony" Abby whined "Do not do that" Ofirah smiled at that exchange.

"Abby, mum send a message to my cell phone*, she send that we have to wait for a half hour because the car won't start"

Ofirah spoke in "Where do you live?"

"Lupinevallei 28, Ma'm" Tony answered

"that is not to far away from where Ziva and I live I will drive you" They all got in the car. The three children on the back seat talked happy with each other. In no time they were pulling in the street from Tony and Abby.

Tony and Abby got out and run to their mother. Ofirah got also out.

"Hello, my name is Ofirah" She extended her hand.

"Miss Ofirah, my mum is deaf" Abby told her,

"O sorry I"

Abby began to sign to her mother, her mother shook the hand of Ofirah and signed something Abby translated

"She says thank you that you brought us here, and she is looking forward to seeing you when you drop Ziva off Sunday"

They said goodbye and left for their house.

On sunday morning Ziva could not wait to go, they were a bit on the early side when they arrived at Abby's place. After dropping Ziva of Ofirah drove back to home.

Abby ran to her father, she signed to him if they please could go. A big smile came on her fathers face and he told her to get Tony.

Very soon they arrived at the pool. The girls changed into their bathing suits. Ziva had dark bleu, Abby a black. For a while they just played, Ziva loved the water it made her feel free, when Tony came to join them they began a water fight, which Tony had started. He was losing fast, Abby and Ziva had teamed up against him.

"Hey, not fair" he yelled before he dove on Ziva.

Ziva was a lot faster swimmer than him, she dove underwater and swim to the right. When she came up he was looking at her with big eyes

"What?" She asked, then she saw that Abby had big eyes to.

"We were freaking out" Abby blurred "How long can you stay under water?"

"If I do my best really hard two" Ziva said, it had only been one and a half.

They played and made swim games, the first one was racing each other. Tony and Ziva were a little compedative, which made Abby laugh because almost every time Tony lost.

when they had another water wrestling fight, Ziva lost most of the rounds, she may be faster but she also was a lot lighter than Tony.

After a while it was Tony and Abby against Ziva, which ended with Abby and Ziva underwater and Tony doing a weird victory dance, he had not known that Abby had learned Ziva some sign words and he was being pulled under by the girls.

It had been a fun

When Ofirah came to pick her up she was so tired of the swimming, that Ofirah had to wake her before they eat. After dinner she placed Ziva in bed and kissed her daughters hair. She sent a silent prayer out, to let them stay here, to let her daughter always be this happy.

_***a lot of children in my class had cell phones if they lived far away so there parent could call them if they needed to stay and wait a while or that they could go home by there selfs**_

_**O yeah, about the under water part, if you are learning to be a dolphine trainer you have to hold your breath for 5 a 6 minutes, so I thought 1 and a half for a child should be posible.**_

_**The idea for the next chapter i got from the episode where Hollis Mann plays the tape of Kelly playing piano  
**_


	11. Cookies for Cows

_**Okay, so this is not the chapter I had planned but someone stole it in my class. They were like "What are you doing" I was like "ugh, just writing" than it was stolen )= so I have to typ it up again. This is inspired by my day of today, I thought you at least deserved a update. It even is almost a drabble but anyway**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Cookies for cows  
**_

"Okay Children, at the end of the week we have our charity day, give this to your parents" Miss Ann handed out the papers.

"The purpose is that you collect money for our charity of this year. You can do anything, except ask for the money, be creative. If you have questions you can ask me the whole week."

As the week continued, everyone thought of a thing they could do. Ziva knew Abby was going to do something with Tony. And Ziva would be going with Kelly. They would bake cookies and sell them.

Soon it was Friday, Kelly and Shannon, who was beginning to show her babybump were going over to Ofirah and Ziva. Kelly and Ziva had worked really hard, they had baked cookies with Ofirah and Shannon and had put them in little plastic bags with ribbons and pictures of cows on them.

And as finishing touch they wore cow suits, with a head, in the shape of the head of the cow. And like that they went on their way.

They past many houses, and even people on the streets. Some people started to laugh when they saw the two girls in the suits, but a lot of people found it adorable and well thought.

At the end of the day they were both very tired, they were sleeping in the car to school, when the day was over. Kelly and Ziva both had collected 180 dollar, together with two other groups they had raised the most amount of money. From four till five they classes eat together while the money was being counted. With the whole school they had raised 16500 dollar, they were all very prode of them selfes.

And that night, when the two girls lay in bed, and were tucked in by their mothers, they had smiles on their faces. Not only because they had had a fun day, but also because they had helped. They had helped to make sure a home could be build. A home for children who's parents were suffering from AIDS or had died from it, so they had the money to buy cows, and rebuild their home so that they could take care of them selfes.

In the dreams of both girls, they saw flying cows, eating cookies…

* * *

**Okay so I told you it was of a drabble, and what happened with Kelly and Ziva I have done myself and my best friend, only we were in the middle of a city while doing that. **


	12. Bright Blue

**CHAPTER 12- Bright blue **

**

* * *

READ AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT  
**

**Okay so I read all your reviews most of them saying:**

**Please don't kill of Shannon Ofirah and Kelly**

**Others saying that I have to, I have considered changing what I had in mind but I am sticking to that, however I am using some of the idea's some of you send me. And i know I like rush the story a bit now but if like many of you ask me to have sort of a prequel, I mean if you want more story's about Kelly and Ziva as little children i will do it as a separates story. So if you want that just ask  
**

All, four, or actually five of them sat in the car. Ofirah was driving, Shannon beside her. Kelly and Ziva were playing a game, unknowing about their mother's worries. While driving Ofirah gently placed a hand on the arm of Shannon. A small but reassuring gesture.

They were on their way to the police, Shannon had been called in after watching a brutal crime, she had found the courage to be a witness. What no one knew however that the revenge of Eli had long arms. That it would find its way to them all soon, because Ofirah had left.

A small smile came on Shannon's face when she heard the two girls laugh.

Then every changed. The sun that was now so clear blue with a beautiful sun in it. Seemed less peacefull as before. One moment Ziva and Kelly were laughing and playing the next minute they were turning and turning in the car. The car had been hit by the front. Ziva looked around her, the car had landed on it's wheels. She looked at the front. Shannon lay motion less in the seat, Ziva could see the red color from her head dripping down. The glass of the car had been broken off, she heard a sharp breath.

"Ima" Ziva said crying, because of her own pain, there was blood coming from her head she felt it.  
"I love you tateleh"  
Then her mom became silent, Ziva looked at Kelly, she was just waking up. From the side of where Kelly lay Ziva saw a car coming, through the window.  
She wanted to scream, to Kelly to get out of the car, seeing what would happen. But it was too late the dark car crashed into them again, which send the car flying around once again. Ziva's world was turning and everything began to hurt in a matter of seconds. She looked at Kelly while they were turning. It seemed to take forever; Ziva felt the glass of the car pears her skin and making her blood leak out. Just before the car came to a halt Kelly had her eyes open, the last thing she whispered before she would close them again were to Ziva.

"I'll protect you" it was a whisper barley audible through the sound of the crash but Ziva heard it. Tears still streaming down her face. The car came to a halt upside down. The last thing Ziva saw before the black that had been lurking at her took her were the motionless body's of her best friend, the mother of her best friend who until a few moments ago had been expecting a child, who's live had ended before it even had really started. And the most important person in her life, her mother.

The sirens that were heard soon after went unheard by the girl that was unconscious. What no one had thought about happened. The car that had ran into the other one exploded, by too much fuel that was spilling. Setting also the car on fire. The last bit of glass that was still not broken was now broken by the heath of the fire. The small unconscious girl slowly started to wake up by a burning feeling in the back of her neck. Softly she heard voices, the body's of her mother and best friend's mother were pulled out. By hands who seemed to belong to no one. After that her best friend was pulled out leaving her alone in the car. But soon the hands came back and she was pulled out. Out of Ziva's mouth came a moan mingled with a cry.

"Shhhh, it is going to be okay" She heard the voice that belonged with the hands whisper.

Her lungs filled with cleaner air, Ziva's eyes that were barley open were looking at the sky. The sky that had been bright blue, that bright blue was not so bright anymore. No, for this girl who lost everything that day the sky would never be that blue again. It would always carry the weight of death, and have a slight grey tone.


	13. Losing Her

**A childrens laugh**

**And here is chapter 13.  
**

**CHAPTER 13- Losing her**

"Come on we are losing her"

"Pressure back to normal"

_/\_/\_/\_/\_

Slowly Ziva began to wake up. She felt a horrible pain in the back of her neck, her head, her everything. The first time she tried to open her eyes it had no success, the next however was successful. As she opened them she became aware of the bleeping noises all around her and the soft words that were spoken about things she did not understand.  
Where was her mother? Where was she? Why was she here?  
At that moment a man came in, all dressed in white. He was quit young, but his eyes seemed like they had lived for a thousand years.  
"Hello, my name is Doctor Rivera"  
Silence from Ziva  
"Do you know what your name is?"  
Ziva nodded "Ziva David"  
"David here it says Shalir"  
"Ima's last name, not aba's" Then she became stressed again "Ima, where Ima, where me?" And she began to cry  
The doctor tried to still her and sat down beside her.  
"Shhh, it's okay, your fath...uhm Aba will be here in a while. What is the last thing you remember?"  
"Ima and me walking back from the funeral from my little sister, and she told me we may had to leave for a little while" more sobbing  
The doctor tested her some more, and then gave her some morphine, it would be better if she slept through the part where she had to be alone, until the part where her father would come.

* * *

On the other side of the world gunnery sergeant Gibbs was brought the bad news.  
"I am sorry to inform you Gunny" His superior spoke to him "But there was a terrible crash your wife and daughter did not survive, Miss Shalir has also passed away, the daughter of miss Shalir is in critical condition. I am sorry gunny"

With that news he walked away. It was not until an hour later that Gibbs heard the news that he broke down.

* * *

Eli David walked into the hospital. He was shown his daughters room and sat down beside her. After a while the doctor came in.  
"sir your daughter suffers from memory loss, it is common seeing the situation and the (verwondingen) she has. Be careful with her the next month. Her memory can return in a hour, in days, in weeks, even in years, or it may not return at all I am sorry for your loss of your wife sir"  
Eli nodded and turned his attention back to his Ziva. Maybe, just maybe he had, this time, made the wrong

* * *

Slowly Ziva opened her eyes, there was no pain no more. A figur was sitting next to her bed, her eyesight became less blury after blinking a few times.  
"Aba" She whispered  
"Shalom Ziva"  
_"Where is Ima?"_  
_"Sorry Motek she died"_  
Ziva shook her head, as her eyes became full of water _"Lo, LOOOO"_  
_"Don't cry Ziva, a David does not cry"_  
Ziva slowly nodded her head, and tried her best to hold the tears back. Not one tear fell of the face of the little girl, not one. But inside, where no one could see she cried rivers.  
The week passed , most of the time Ziva was alone in her room, since her father had no time to be with her he had better things to do. More important things, more important than his daughter.

* * *

Gunnery Sergent Gibbs was send home to make sure that he could say his final goodbye to his wife and daughter. Even for Ofirah, since Eli did had not wanted to or was not able to ship her body back to Israel, so she would be burried next to Kelly and Shannon. The day of the funeral came to quick. It was barley 5 o'clock and Gibbs was up, not able to sleep. How could he now he knew that all that he had been fighting for was gone. Before the funeral took place he would visit Ziva, she would be as broken as he was maybe even worse, she was only a girl. And even though his own daughter was gone, Ziva had always felt like a daughter to him. Then that call came  
"Gibbs" He answered.  
"Shalom Gibbs. I am sorry for your loss" _Gibbs knew who it was and thought: Yeah sure you are sorry _"I also called to say that Ziva and I will be going back to Israel within an hour. The house is open, tomorrow the movers will come and clean out the place if your possessions are still there feel free to take them. Shalom"  
Gibbs did not even have the time to reply before Eli had hung up on him. That basterd, he did not let his wife be buried in Israel. He did not care about his daughter, about the friends she had made the life she would let behind. He did not even let the little girl say goodbye to his daughter.  
And with that Gibbs broke down, he became a less happy man, he became the man that lost his whole life.

* * *

Ziva was brought to the plane by two mossad officers, she was still in a wheel chair and needed to stay in it for at least a week more. Her father had said nothing to her that day. Somewhere going to Israel felt weird. As if she had not been there fore at least a year, as if she was leaving her life behind. In the plane she fell asleep, a soft voice was whispering to her "I'll protect you"

the funeral passed as a blur, the rest of the day passed as a blur, that evening Gibbs walked to the house where many memories lay. He walked trough the house. Remembering the first time he had stepped in there. He had brought a box, even though he knew none of their stuff was here he had told himself to take things that meant something. like he knew that he would see Ziva again some day, so he could give her memories.  
He took some photo's then walked upstairs. He entered Ziva's room, their he took the photo of Ari, Ziva and Tali, for himself to remember them. Also the picture of Ziva and Kelly together, holding hands and smiling at the camera. He took some other little things, then he came to Peaco. He carefully took it and placed it in the box. Then he left the house, and the memories that were made there. He closed the door to his passed with the door of the house forever.

* * *

When Ziva had seen Ari for the first time he did not understand why he was like he was. He was harder then she remembered, colder. After the month of rest the doctor insisted she was no closer to remembering everything. Eli smiled to himself, this way she would obey him better than he would have thought. She had not shed one single tear for her mother,m because she was not aloud to cry.  
From the events of the crash there were only two reminders, high between her shoulder blades, low on the back of her neck, was a burn scar, the scar that funny enough was shaped like a heart. And below her hairline a thin line from about four inces was. Ziva did not remember why her hair was so short, and she started to let it grow again. Like said before, Ari was not who he was, he still protected her but less then he used to. She had started her training, and was on the top of her class. As the years passed, she also grew harder and colder, the memories of her mother, Kelly, Shannon, Gibbs and all the others still had not returned. Eli thought they never would, for he had not thought of the words of the doctor that even after years she could remember. Many times when she was in danger, in her training or her first operation even after she felt as if she was being protected. Because each time, when someone put a loaded gun in her face, of if she was compromised she heard the words "I'll protect you" whispered by the voice of a young girl. The voice always calmed her, it seemed familiar and she never had more than flesh wounds.

Gibbs had gotten his revenge, at least he thought, and started on NIS

The lives of every one went on, memories of Kelly Shannon Ofirah and Ziva slowly started to faint for most of the people that had met them. But no one knew that Almost fifteen years after the horror, after the day two people lost their whole worlds, their lives would be shaken up again. That old wounds would be reopened, and maybe even memories that would not longer be forgotten.


	14. You Won't

**A childrens laugh**

**Chapter 14 - You Won't  
**

**Great just my luck, I lost the part that belonged here, so if it is sucky blame hotmail. O and yes in this story is Tony the stepbrother of Abby but he is still called Dinozzo.**

_**This is spoken in (I think) Hebrew.**_

_And this are memory flashes.

* * *

_

Ziva David walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the right floor. This was her first time in the NCIS building but she had done some research and knew where to be. With a strait back she walked out of the elevator and to the end of the room.

There only sat a man, he noticed her and they began to talk. But while they talked Ziva's mind was in a whole other place.

This seemed so familiar, how the man she now knew as Tony, or Special agent Anthony Dinozzo smiled. His smile and his eyes, they seemed as from a life that was far behind. Suddenly her she did not see the man anymore. In her mind she only saw a boy, maybe nine, smiling at her and looking her right in her eyes. When she opened her eyes again the boy was gone and Tony stood there again. She had not noticed that she had put her hand against her temples.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Ken," And She decides to tease him a little more, telling him little things she had read in the reports she had on the team.

**

* * *

Ziva POV**

Then the elevator pinged again and Jenny Sheppard and a man with grey hair, I assume it has to be Gibbs came out and walked to us. I walk forward and great Jen. While we are talking I see from the corner of my eye that Tony and this Gibbs are talking together. Probably about me, judging by the way they are looking at us.

Jenny walks me to the two of them, and I shake his hand. On the moment I say my name some sort of flash almost of recognition crosses his face. As if he is remembered of something, of someone. On my turn when I look him straight in the eyes I have the same feeling as I had before with Tony. As if I have seen those eyes before, but then on a much younger face. And just on the moment I have the feeling that Gibbs wants to ask more, then just about the mission my phone rings. I know it has to be Ari.

While he is talking I do not so much hear his words, it is more the way he speaks. Ever since I came back from the hospital that one day years ago Ari had seem different. I remember him being changed over a night sleep.

"_**I don't want to lose you to**_" When I speak the words I speak them right from the heart. I already have lost my little sister and my mother. I do not even remember them well. My father told me that mother died as she was picking Tali of from school. It makes me a little more at peace every time I think that neither my mother or Tali had been alone when they died. And by that I always have had the feeling that my mother and Tali were the only ones I have lost, but it is just like some big misty blanket, you know that there is something there but you just can't see it.

And weird enough when Ari says to me **"**_**You won't**_" it does not really comfort me.

When he hang up I think for a while. What if everything these people say is true. What if the Ari i knew years and years ago is gone, is just not there anymore.

As I walk back Gibbs starts asking me questions, they hit me deep. Ari is and always will be my brother, my big brother. As Gibbs keeps saying things I get angry. I do not want to believe all the things he says, and right now I am not the only one who gets angry. The look in his eyes, I close my eyes against the flash.

_"You're her father" I hear a man's voice scream "how dare you to __treat__ your daughter like that. She is not a thing"_

When I open my eyes everything is gone, it seemed so real like a memory, like the words had really been spoken.

**

* * *

Gibbs POV**

While I am on my way down to Abby I think about that girl. Ziva was her name, could she be my Ziver, no I shake my head. That is just not possible. The memories that I have left are not much, sometimes I remember more then on other times. But every year, on the day I heard that my life as I knew it had died. That my wife, my daughter and my unborn child had died, I go through the two boxes I have. Full of memories, I wish would not have been the last.

As soon as I walk into Abby's lab my thoughts are drown out by the sound of her music. And the only thing I can concentrate on is getting the head of Ari on a plate.

**

* * *

I probably have said in earlier Chapters that Gibbs knows Ari's last name but well he just does not remember certain things. He has had a coma too right? Well I hope you can forgive me by not updating for so long.**

**Please review, And a merry Christmas to you all.**


	15. Cannot Believe

**A childrens laugh**

**I had like no idea where to go with this chapter but I hope you are somewhat happy. O and in this chapter I kind of often switch from Ziva POV to Thrid POV and back**

**CHAPTER 15 - Cannot Believe  
**

**Ziva's POV**

There she was standing now, next to Tony Dinozzo, one of the men that wanted her brother dead. Still she did not hate him, Ziva knew all to well that her brother had changed. Though she still did not understand how he could have changed so much. She refused to believe it.

"So common who recruited you? Father uncle brother boyfriend"

"Aunt, sister, lesbian lover" As I answer my mouth only speaks a lie.

He laughs "You've almost got me off the question, almost"

"I volunteered ." I wish that that had been true I did not have a choice, I was not recruited, I was almost ordered into mossad, by my own father. Ever since had come home again, or at least so I was told, that I was home _again, _as far as I remember I had never been away from home. Ever since that day my father had forced me to train. Even when I was sick, or did not feel well, he simply said it was character building.

That night when I lay in my bed I try to remember. I have stopped trying to remember for years now. Things from when I apparently came back are all blurred, and not straight in my head. I have been told by my father that I was with my mother and Tali when they died, he told me the reason I was not in Israel was because I was on vacation with my mother and Tali. I still hate myself for surviving while they died during that bomb, when my father had told me that I had become angry with him. And told him he was lying, but I believe he had never been more honest with me.

**Third POV**

The following morning very early Team Gibbs and Ziva David are called in by the assistant of director Sheppard. As they all get there they are being told that everything is over, that Ari was not the shooter. And that they better get ready for Kate's funeral.

When Ziva has left the NCIS building and is in her hotel room she tried to contact Ari. He does not pick up. He never didn't pick up, but Ziva knows better that to get worried, Ari can take care of himself. She just takes her book and begins to read. But her mind goes to Ari, she keeps wondering why it is that he does not pick up.

The morning after Ziva is ordered to go to NCIS again. When director Sheppard calls her up to MTAC to talk to her father she someway fears what he is going to say. The talk went fast, he did not tell her where Ari was now, he did not tell her if she had done the right thing, the only thing he had told her was to cooperate with Gibbs' team and so she did.

"And if you are right?"

"Then I am counting on you to back me up "

**Ziva POV**

I cannot believe I agreed with Agent Gibbs. I keep telling myself that Ari did not shoot agent Todd. But I begin to doubt it more and more every minute that goes by. What if Gibbs is right, what if Ari has truly changed to much.

I arrive at the address Gibbs has given me. As I drive into the street it all seems so familiar. The street, the houses, everything. As I get out and walk to Gibbs' door it is as if I see a memory played before my eyes. Two little girls running through the same garden I am standing in now. I shake my head, willing the memory away. I do not have the time for this. I need to know the truth, I need to know if my brother is really gone. I open the door which is not locked and walk inside. As I walk to the only room where a single light is coming from, the basement. It seems as if I have been here before, and as I walk to the basement I think "_the walls used to be a brighter yellow_", but it is impossible, I have never been here before.

I take my place at the top of the stairs, the door open and I listen.

"I wish I could see his face, when he realizes he created not a mole, but a monster"

No, no, no, no, it cannot be true what Ari just said. He is no monster he cannot be, and why is he talking in that way about father, father would not do that. He is capable of a lot of things, but killing Ari's mother simply for getting his soldier no, he would not do that.

But as Ari's words begin to sink in and he keeps talking I realize that it is true. My brother has turned into a monster. Gibbs is walking to the stairs. I am wondering if he is going to try and run away.

"You'd never trust Ziva"

Now it was Ari who I did not believe, no longer. Gibbs had not lied when he asked me for back up, no he really was counting on me, he only wanted me to see with my own eyes that Ari was not my Ari anymore. Even if Gibbs did not know that I am his sister.

And as I see that Ari put's his finger on the trigger I raise my gun and point it at his head.

"I am sorry" I think when my finger pulls the trigger and Ari falls to the ground.

I slowly walk down the stairs, my eyes trained on Ari's dead body. It is as if the room knew what I would do as if the room knew where Ari would fall. Because his head lay in the middle of a white stain on the floor. And as I walked closer to his body, closer to Gibbs the white stain now collars a deep red, the red of the blood of my brother.

Gibbs asks me if my father is the same as Ari's, while I am biting away tears I answer him

"Yes, he is my half brother"

**GIBBS POV**

Before I walk away I squeeze Ziva's hand, I truly am sorry for her. She killed her brother for me. When I walk away I see Ari's eyes before me. And I remember a boy, his name I do not remember. But I remember the boy, with eyes that sometimes darkened, as if he was hiding something. As if something darker was taking him over. And when I remember the eyes of Ari, I wonder if the eyes of the boy, the eyes of Ziver's brother would look the same as Ari's do now.


	16. Not Another

_I had a major block on how to continue this story. And finally I have found how I want this to continue, very much thanks to my best friend Hanne, who helped me by saying the most idiotic things, which always help me to go on with a story._

_Also I want to introduce you to Vickey24c who is really the sweetest person ever and from now on will be my Beta._

_I know I already told you but really much thanks _

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - Not Another**

When Ziva had returned to Israel with her brother in a cold metal box she simply stared at it. When they arrived in Israel, Eli was waiting but he had not even bothered to get more than two agents to take care of the casket. He hardly seemed bothered enough to have the Israeli flag thrown over the casket for his bastard son. When they were at the funeral Eli refused to take the flag, so it was given to Ziva. It was seen as the enormous lost and pain of a father, as to why Eli could not take the flag.

It was then that Ziva had called Jenny and had spoken with her father to request a liaison position; her father had simply nodded and said he would take care of it. In the three days Ziva was in Israel she had visited places where she used to go when she was younger, but not once did she cry for Ari. She felt as if she did not have the right to cry over him, because by her hands, or more precisely her finger, she was the reason that Ari was dead. After those three days her father had called her and told her she was to leave in another three days. In the remaining days Ziva had packed up her positions in to boxes, and without noticing, she had put the flag she had gotten at the funeral in one of the boxes. She had seen her father once more, before she left for the plane. When he kissed her forehead it felt weird, as if a memory inside of her head told her that it was a different life. He kissed her on the forehead before walking away, but it was not the memory that was strange to her, but the feeling. Her memory seemed an almost happy memory, a memory of relief of freedom, as if there was something better waiting for her.

When she stepped out of the American airport once again it had a whole different feeling than before. Almost as if she was coming home, almost. She gave her new address to the cab driver and they took off. When she entered a still empty apartment and closed the door she was exhausted, within twelve hours she would go to NCIS and start her new position as a liaison officer. She took a quick look around and out of habit she checked every room for bugs. There were none. She quickly splashed some water on her face and had to go through her only bag to retrieve a towel from the bottom. She walked into the room where her bed was going to stand, yes going to; right now it was still empty. Ziva just put her bag down, pulled out her hidden knife and book and lay her head down on the bag. She was so tired she fell asleep like that, lying on the floor using her bag as pillow and her coat as blanket.

The following morning when she was walking into NCIS she was wondering why there were barley any people in yet. She just sat down at the closest desk in the bullpen and waited. She waited for what seemed like hours, but finally Agent DiNozzo came in. Time passed and Agent Gibbs came in, when he motioned her to the elevator she was wondering what he wanted to say, if he was going to yell at her but he did not. When she was standing in that elevator with him she felt safe. When he looked at her something in his eyes, told her that he was thinking of something, or someone.

When Gibbs had told Abby the news that Officer David was joining the team she was not happy not at all, but she did not let it show, at least not to Gibbs. How she loved Gibbs in a fatherly way, but she could not tell him because he would not understand. So the only thing she could do, the only thing left to do, was to call her brother. She had to remind herself that he was not her brother anymore. When Tony turned thirteen his father came back, and could see how badly he had neglected his son. He had spoken to Abby's parents and had gotten custody of Tony. Later when Abby had run into Tony again at NCIS she could not believe it, she couldn't have been happier. Sure they had send e-mails to each other but at most one every three months. But for her he still felt like a brother.

When Tony came down to Abby's lab, he did not hear music playing. Abby was just staring at her desk, or so he thought, because only Abby knew that she still had one picture of Ziva Shalir.

"Hey Abs, What's up, why did you call me?"

Abby looked up at Tony "Did you not hear?"

"Hear what?"

Abby sighed "That officer David is joining the team!"

"I knew" Tony said not really seeing why Abby was so upset. "But why does that bother you so much? Okay I know that it has barley been two weeks since Kate...but she is really nice."

"Nice, NICE how can you say that she is nice. I HATE HER"

"Why Abby, you never hated ANYONE, well except maybe the kids that used to bully you but apart from them _nobody_!"

"I do not want another female filling the place once again"

Tony stayed quite knowing Abby would talk. "Do you remember Ziva?"

"Euh, yeah she is the one who you just said that you hated"

"Not _that _one. The Ziva that we knew when we were little, the Ziva that made the bullying stop when we lived in DC, the Ziva that was my best friend, the Ziva that died with her mother in that car crash. I do not want another Ziva" By now Abby's eyes had gone watery; Tony pulled her into a hug.

He remembered that Ziva, and he also knew why Abby was upset, before Ziva Shalir she had never had a friend except for Tony. And when they heard that Ziva had died in that car crash with her mother and another girl and her mother from their school Abby had been broken, almost beyond repairing. In the tone of her e-mails after Tony left he could sense that she was not over it and by then it had been a few years ago. He only saw that Abby had started healing when she became friends with Kate. And now, now yet another friend was gone, and another female took her place, in Abby's eyes she could not take it. And what made it even worse was that they both shared the same first name.


	17. Shalom Little One

**CHAPTER 17 – Shalom Little One**

* * *

After a long day at NCIS, Ziva was glad when she returned to her new apartment. She was there maybe an hour, when her door bell rang. She opened and the movers were standing there with all of her possessions. She pointed where the large pieces, like the couch and her bed should go and just told them to put the boxes anywhere there was room. When they had left Ziva started to unpack, she didn't have a lot of things, all of her belongings fitted into just twelve boxes. By the time it was midnight she was done. She collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep. It was not until 5am that she woke again. Her old rhythm was still in her, she grabbed her running shoes from where she had tossed them the previous night, changed clothes and began her morning run. When she finally returned she had to hurry to be on time at NCIS, she had forgotten to look at a map for a route before she started. On the other hand she now knew her way around in her neighborhood.

She noticed the constant looks she got from Tony and McGee, but decided to ignore them. They were all called down to see Abby by Gibbs. When they were there, Abby wouldn't even look at Ziva. They all noticed but Ziva decided to let it slip, she could understand how Abby felt; she had just lost her coworker. That however did not make it any easier, all Ziva really wanted to do was fit in. But at the same time she wanted to curl up in her bed and never come out again, just let her life be over.  
As the day progressed Ziva found out that the team were as close as a family, they almost were family. She had found out that Tony and Abby used to be brother and sister, but because Tony's dad had come back in the picture, which lead to them losing contact. From spying on McGee she had found out that he had a little sister, Sarah. Gibbs however remained a mystery, a closed book.

She was exhausted and feeling dirty when she came home so she jumped under the shower right away. She had just slipped on a bathrobe when her door bell rang. She was thinking if there were more personal belongings being shipped from Israel to America, but she could not came up blank. When she opened the door she saw a small man standing in front of her with a box that he carried as if it had a bomb in it.  
"Miss David?" The man asked  
Ziva only nodded "This is for you." He gave her the box, she signed for it and he left again.  
Ziva sat down on her couch and opened the box. The first thing that caught her eye was a piece of wood. She took it out and held a cold metal key in her hand, hanging from that was a wooden amulet. When she looked closely she saw that the piece of wood had been worked. You could see a man and a little figure working on what seemed to be a boat. With the key in her hand the next thing that she saw was a letter. She opened it and began to read:

_Shalom little one,_

By the time you get this box I will be long gone. Either by a mission or by my own fault, I know you do not want to believe me but I know myself that I have left the lightened path and have gone to the dark. It is just that when you start you cannot go back.

_ I still remember when you came back, you do not know it but you had been gone a long time. Though I was sad that your mother had died, she had always been kind to me. It is not my place to fill in your memory, for I know you still do not remember, but I want you to try and get yourself to remember. Eli has come to believe that you are his perfect warrior, daddy's little soldier, partly because you do not remember what he has done to you and your mother. Please, Ziva try to remember, Eli, our father is not the nice guy you think he is. Do not believe the mask that he puts up when you are around him because he is purely evil, nothing else, you have to believe me little one.  
And I also want you to remember that I will always love you no matter what will happen to us. _

_You will always be in my heart, and always be my little sister.  
_

After Ziva finished reading the letter, she had tears streaming down her face, she had become angry. How dare Ari write to her and tell her that their father was evil, Ari was the one who had gone bad, not her father. And what was he trying to say about the memories, gone for a long time, Ziva did not understand. Eli had told her that she simply did not remember and that her mother and she had been on a short vacation to America, nothing more. He had not lied to her, Eli had told the truth. He had to have told the truth. In an uncontrolled wave of anger Ziva threw the key she still had in her hand away. It banged to the wall and fell down, probably behind her bookcase. Then she fell to her knees, she rocked back and forth.

It took a while before the tears were gone, she placed the letter back in the box, and without looking at the rest of the contents of the box she closed it. She walked to her bedroom and placed it to the back of her wardrobe, placing a bag and shoes on it so she never had to think about it again.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Am I going on the good track here?**


	18. Cleaning

**Chapter 18 - Cleaning**

Palmer and Ducky were down in autopsy, with no bodies waiting they had finally time to clean out the desk that stood in the far left corner. Through years it had only become more full and full.  
"Doctor, where did you get all these drawings? I mean I thought you did not have any grandchildren?"

"No I don't, these drawings were made for me by my patience. Did I never tell you Mister Palmer?" Palmer shook his head not really getting how dead people could make drawings.

"Years ago, I think fifteen I worked in the hospital as a pediatrician, well that was so long ago" Ducky said as he held some of the drawings in his hand "I think the time has come to let go of these memories"

They worked a steady rhythm, as Palmer continued to throw away drawings he asked. "Why did you become a coroner?" At the same moment he wanted to throw a single drawing away.

"Oh no not that one" Ducky spoke up fast, Palmer looked at the drawing not seeing why not this one to

"Why not?" he there for asked.

"This one was from the girl because of who I became a coroner"

Palmer knew the doctor was about to start a story. He put the drawing on the desk and started to listen.  
"It has been sixteen seventeen years ago. I took over some patience of another doctor and one was this girl. At first we all assumed that her mother had caused her wounds. You see this girl had many wounds on her back, also on her legs and arms, in the wounds on her back there was even glass pulled out. But we could not confirm if it was indeed the mother so we could not stop her from sitting with her daughter. This girl reminds me in many ways of our Ziva, I even believe they shared the same name. On one of the days the girl was in the hospital her mother had to leave for work, I was done with my shift and offered to stay with the girl, seeing my chance to figure out how the girl had gotten to us. After a speaking to her for a long time she began to trust me. I remember her first question being why she was allowed to call me ducky, for I was no duck. Anyway in the end right before she fell asleep she told me it had been her father who had hurt her. I could not believe my ears that a father could do something so horrible, and the worse thing was that he threatened her that if she did not listen he would hurt her mother. On the day the girl left she came to me hugged me and gave me the drawing."

"Sorry doctor but I do not see why you would change jobs after that?"

"No, I did not after that, why I changed was a year or two after but the same girl. I had my hands full on other patience the day they brought her in. But I saw them ride her in the ER. She was in a real bad shape, the poor dear. I later heard that she was in a car accident with her mother, the mother of a friend and the girlfriend herself. She was the only one that survived. The coroner was had to many to take care of I felt it was my calling to help them, for I had seen that much had happened to the girl already. I offered my assistance, and was allowed to do the autopsy since I already got my papers. I found out that the car crash had not been an accident. I never got the change to tell the girl or her father what I found he did not want to hear it, and the little dear had no memory of the last two years as I recall. I became a coroner from that moment on because I could see how important it was to give closure, even if people do not want to hear it. Because one thing I do know that if that girl was ever to found me I would be able to tell her what happened and she would not have to spend her life wondering."

Right at that moment Gibbs walked in Palmer wanted to ask something "What are you talking about Duck?" he asked.

Gibbs had actually stood outside for most of the talk, he had come with the stairs for a time to get Ducky, he had heard it and had to try his best to keep the tears inside. He knew about what Ducky was talking, because that was when Gibbs first met Ducky. When he had come to the hospital to confirm if it were his wife and daughter.

"Oh, just about this drawing in particular" Palmer hold the drawing up when Ducky answered. Ducky knew he could not tell Palmer what happened to Gibbs family, that would be up to Gibbs. Ducky saw that Gibbs recognized the drawing; Ducky had shown it to him one time when Gibbs had talked about his wife daughter, and her best friend. Ducky had shown Gibbs the drawing because he wanted to let Gibbs see that even after something horrible had happened you could still see the bright side. Because even though the girl had been in a lot of pain she had still drew the two people in it with smiles.

"Why did you come here Jethro?"

"Dead body"

"I will tell Mister Palmer to ride out the van then"

"Not necessarily Duck, body was delivered up front. McGee will be waiting for you by the entrance"  
With that he left.

* * *

**Oh how I love Jimmy, maybe one day I will write a all Jimmy one shot, he is so cute**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Scars

Thank you Vicky for checking this chapter

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 - Scars**

Tony was just finishing off the crime scene when Gibbs came back. The body was lying almost precisely in the middle. It was already dark and except for a hand full of agents, the MCRT team were the only ones there. Ziva had already started to make photos of the body. It was a man that much they could tell but his body was soaked in something which made the face look all swelled up. Tony came up behind her but Ziva decided to ignore him, Gibbs was back with a new cup of coffee.

"Dinozzo, David find anything"

"No ID on him" Tony said "He is soaked in some sort of syrupy liquid"

"Ya'think?" Gibbs said to Tony as he gave him a glare.

"Of course you could see that" Tony said when Ziva laughed "Well what have you got, Officer David" Tony bit back.

"Only that is smells strange, I do not know Gibbs but it is a chemical smell. Also the whole thing is strange"

"Boss" McGee came running out of air "Ducky and Palmer are stuck in the elevator, the doors closed but would not open again." Gibbs looked at McGee as if he wanted to shoot him.

"Strange how, David?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"The dumping of the body. I mean they brought him to a navy yard almost right under the big Naval Criminal Investigative Serves sign so they knew it was a federal building"

"You mean?" Gibbs asked wanting her to get to the point.

"If you dump a body in front of a federal building would you not want it to be seen, the time does not make sense. It is too late to make a clear statement"Gibbs nodded thinking the same, "Finish the photo's David and Dinozzo, McGee see if Palmer and Ducky are out yet, if so tell them David and Dinozzo will be bringing the body down in a few minutes. Ohhh and make sure you don't get that stuff on you"

Then he walked away ignoring the protests of Tony and Ziva.

When Ziva was finished she and Tony got the Body on a plastic canvas and were lifting him up, since they did not have a gurney they dreaded going down the stairs. Tony was first in autopsy followed by Ziva who held the feet.

"Euh Duck, I do not think you should get a red spot from the liquid, should you?"

After a quick look at the spot at Tony's pulse Ducky pressed the red biohazard button. And grabbed the phone "Gibbs you and Timothy get to the biological hazard showers ASAP. Ziva and Anthony will be in shortly" Ducky had quickly grabbed an air mask and put it on. Ziva and Tony shared a look of worry.  
"Anthony, let me have a quick look " Ducky looked at the red spot on Tony's skin "Go shower first maybe it is just the liquid that is causing it. I do not even know for sure if it is this dangerous but since you are still standing up and alive I can confirm that the risk is low. But still go on to the showers will you."

* * *

As they got to the showers Gibbs and McGee were waiting, he motioned for them to get under the showers. As they were scrubbing Tony was rambling on and on.

"But what if it is the plaque again, I cannot have the plaque again. Because if I would get the plague again..."

"Dinozzo shut up" it was Gibbs who called Tony back on his rambling, Tony immediately shut up.

When they were almost red from the scrubbing they could get out. They all wrapped the towel around them and got to the cabins where the extra overalls were lying. Ziva was standing behind Tony, McGee and Gibbs, Ziva heard Tony mumbling something to McGee about being so white. The boys walked back with the towel still wrapped around their waists and the overalls in their arms. Ziva grabbed an overall and turned back she saw all the men look at her.

"What?" She asked, why were they looking at her? Her towel was still tightly secured and her hair up.

For a short moment neither one of the men said a thing then Tony spoke up "What happened to your back?"

Shit her back, she had not thought of it, if she had just let her hair down, she decided to play dump in hope that they would keep their mouths shut. "Nothing"

They all looked at her and the looks told her they would not let it go "What happened?" Tony asked again.  
"I do not remember" She said why could they not just let it drop. Gibbs and McGee did after that. McGee probably because he wanted to stay alive, and Gibbs well, Gibbs stayed Gibbs.

Ziva walked to the female changing room as Tony walked behind Gibbs and McGee to the men's. Ziva just came out, there was no one, except for Tony looking as if he was waiting, and in fact he was.

"So what really happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, why do you want to know so badly? And why do you not believe that I do not remember?" Ziva almost yelled at him. She did not want to relive that memory.

"Because you are my partner, I care for you…and uh, something that causes that you do not forget. Please Zi tell me, I promise I will not tell"

Ziva looked at him; she knew that he would not let it drop unless she told him something. She sighed "Okay, though the scars I do not remember" That was not true, she did remember, well only the parts when she felt the bottle break and feeling that it kept coming down, maybe Ari had been right about their father, no that happened one time, and one time only.

"And the burn mark?" Tony asked her hand rose to the spot and touched it. Why had he noticed that it was a burn mark

"I only remember flames and unbearable heat nothing more" And that was the truth, the only thing she did remember the flames and the heath, and that memory had only returned when she was sixteen and saw another bomb from close by.

Tony nodded a small nod at her and together they walked back to autopsy, though Ziva kept feeling the eyes of Tony still starring at her back.

In the end the biohazard was a slight false alarm. It only could harm with direct skin contact and could simply be solved with an injection that Tony had gotten as soon as they had left the showers.

Gibbs had send them home, they needed there rest if they were going to solve the case, when they would be back Ducky would have finished the autopsy and they could begin to work on full power again.

* * *

When Ziva was lying in bed she kept feeling a slight phantom pain from when the bottle hit her, and she kept seeing the flames. Eyes open or closed it made no difference. It became so bad that she took an ice cold shower, but after that she still felt the flames. In the end an hour before she had to get up again she was so exhausted that when she fell on her bed she was asleep right away.

The nightmare was slowly coming back, the flames were slowly eating their way to her. Next to her she could she a shape, which she assumed should be a human. But it had barley shape, no face, no name, she was trying to get away but she was stuck, stuck in the flames that were eating her alive. Softly she heard a voice whisper to her "I'll protect you"  
Then she woke, she was drenched in sweat and had fallen of off her bed. She grabbed for her phone. Shit she had slept through her alarm, she had to be in the bullpen in ten minutes, and that covered only the ride there. As fast as she could she threw on some clothes, when she was washing up and she looked at herself, it was almost as if someone else was looking back at her. As if a younger her was looking at her, but within the blink of an eye it had faded, and it was her again. It was then that she saw that she was looking very pale, but she did not feel sick. Deep inside she knew that it was not because of the feeling sick, but because of the nightmare. Ziva had had them on and off for as long as she could remember, from the moment she had _'come back'._

_But lately they seemed to get worse again, but so was the voice. She heard the voice more often, and sometimes when she was talking to Gibbs or Tony or Abby she would get flashes from what seemed like memories. Only she could not place them.

* * *

_

_**What do you guys think?**  
_


	20. I'll Do Anything

**I know it is a short chapter but it still is a chapter**

**Chapter 20 - I'll do anything**

Abby was hugging Bert close to her as she was lying under her desk. It was already late and team Gibbs probably already lay sleeping on their desks, but the sleep did not want to come to Abby. It did not want to take her; even Bert wasn't helping her tonight.

She got frustrated, with a groan she shot up.

"Why can't I sleep Bert?" she asked to the hippo as she hugged him.

She put the hippo down and went to her desk drawer. She opened it and pulled out a photo book. The book had been opened so many times on the same page that it this time also fell open on that spot. Her mind floating with memories she looked at the photo. The photo had been taken almost fifteen years ago. It was from a day by the pool, it had three children on it. Two girls and a boy who was taller than both of the girls and had his arms around the girls. All of the children were laughing in the photo. The boy was Tony when he still lived with Abby and her parents, when he was officially her brother. The girl with the wet pigtails that were slightly fallen out because of the water was Abby herself. Then Abby looked at the other girl. Her wet hair came just above her shoulders, the curls still in its form. Big brown eyes were sparkling from happiness. The girl was Ziva Shalir, her first real friend. The friend that had died in the car crash, the friend she would never be able to see again.

"I hope that you are happy and at peace where ever you are." Abby sighed, and then the first tear came down from her eyes on her cheek. She did not even bother to swipe it away.

Her shoulders began to shock and softly the first cries came up.

"Why did you have to die?" Abby stood up from her chair and grabbed Bert.

"Why could you not just stay with me?" At this she fell through her knees, as she hit the ground she pulled them up and hugged them together with Bert to her chest. "You were my best friend, after you died I lost everything, my brother, my father, we moved and moved. All I wanted was one friend just ONE"

Slowly Abby began to rock back and forth while she was crying.

"I'd do anything to get you back"


	21. GRAB YOUR GEAR

**Great thanks to Vikcy who dispite her busy scedual stil checked my story. **

* * *

**_CHAPTER 21 - GRAB YOUR GEAR_**

Tony came walking in Abby's lab the next day, and he found her curled up her knees to her chest. He softly walked to her and shook her slightly she looked at him.

"Good morning Abby" He said to her as he helped her up. "What's wrong?"

Abby looked at Tony "I was thinking of Ziva. Shalir. Why did she have to die Tony? She was my only friend"

Tony hugged Abby "I wish I had an answer but I don't the only thing I know is that you should give Ziva a change Abby"

"But…"

"No but. Do you remember when you first met Ziva Shalir? You thought she would be making fun of you, just like rest but in the end she became your best friend, it can be just the same with Ziva, give her a change Abby, for me"

Abby nodded.

And it was that afternoon that she ran upstairs into the bullpen.

"Do you guys have anything to do, tonight?"

Tony and McGee both said no, Ziva did not say anything; Abby did not like her so probably she was not talking to her.

"Okay I want you to be at my place round eight"

Then she walked to Ziva's desk

"And you?" She asked, Ziva looked up, did she really ask her "Do you have something to do tonight?"

"No I have not"

"Great then you can come too! Umm…How about we drive to your place first after work, then I can show you the way to mine, is that okay"

Ziva was very surprised at Abby's propose "Yes, that is okay"

"Great I will come and get you"

And like that Abby and Ziva left at the end of the day. In the car it was very silent; though that was mostly because Abby was terrified because of Ziva's driving. Abby took a big breath when she got out of the car. She had heard from Tony and McGee it was best not to ask about the driving, so she did not.

In Ziva's apartment Abby looked quietly around when Ziva was packing her stuff. There were not many personal touches; it was livable but nothing more. The only thing that showed a little bit of who Ziva might be was the piano, with one piece open on it. Abby studied it, it seemed as if she knew it but she could not place it. Then Ziva came back and they were ready for another ride of death for Abby.

When they were in Abby's apartment, Ziva was surprised, she had thought everything had been black, but it was the opposite, sure she had some darker stuff but the rest was all in bright colors. They had brought everything in place and were now silently drinking.

"Ziva?" Abby broke the silence; Ziva looked up at her "I am sorry. I should not have been as mean to you as I have been."

Ziva's eyes turned soft "It is alright Abby. I guess that I should not expect you to immediately warm up to me. I mean your friend had just died when I met you"

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell?"

"I promise, I know how to keep a secret"

"It was not just because my friend had died. You know Tony used to be my adopted brother. One time we had moved to DC and I met this girl, she became my first real friend. She and her mother died in a car crash. After that it seemed as if I was losing everyone, Tony was taken back to his father, we moved again, not long after that my dad died, and now when Kate died, it just seems as if everyone around me keeps dying"

"Believe it or not, but I know what it is to lose the ones you love. Let us just try to get along from now on"

Abby smiled as Ziva said that, not long after that Tony and McGee came. They all had changed into easier cloths. The evening began with a meal which Tony had brought with him, and a glass of wine that McGee had brought. After dinner Abby and Ziva cleaned up while Tony and McGee started up the movie. And surprising Ziva Tony had not brought any movies. The first one that they had popped in was Austin Power Goldmember. Ziva watched in amazement to the movie, after that it was time for a more exiting movie, so Abby gave Tony gothika to put in.

And so came many many more movies. By the end of them all McGee was already asleep and Abby was using his legs as a pillow. So Tony and Ziva were the only ones left awake. Together they put the empty bowl of popcorn away, shut down the TV and placed a blanket over Abby and McGee.

As both of them had offered to take the couch they lay down on it. After having Tony's feet in her face for the fifth time Ziva suggested that they turned around, Tony had no problem with it. He did not admit it but he felt different for Ziva then that he did for Abby, he liked her. There was a little fight about space and that was why in the end Ziva ended up with almost her whole upper body lying on Tony's chest. And neither one of them minded at all.

The next morning Abby was the first one awake. Because he shot up she woke McGee, McGee wanted to tell her that it was too early but Abby placed her hand over his mouth, and then pointed to Ziva and Tony. During the night their legs had entwined and Tony had his arms secured around Ziva, holding her tightly against his chest. Abby quickly shot a few pictures with her cell phone before she and McGee made a plan. Abby held the cup half filled with water over them and nodded at McGee to yell. And on the same time as McGee yelled

"GRAB YOUR GEAR" Abby threw the half cup of water on them. They both jumped up, Tony with a

"Yes boss"

And Ziva with her gun, god knows where she had hidden it, pointed at McGee. Then they realized that they were still half sitting on each other they quickly stood up. Abby and McGee both caught an angry look, both of them gulped, the smirk that was on Tony and Ziva's faces told them that they would be taken back.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of how the story is progressing, this week probably has two updates. Or ells it will be regular once a week for baout three more chapters**

**Love 'ya all**


	22. As The English Say Soccor

**_Very short chapy, but an update none the less. BTW, I do not get notifications from fanfiction anymore, hate it :'(_**

**_vbias71: _**_I can tell you it will be in about two chapters_

**_LoveDevil82: _**_Thank you for thinking with me, and your idea was not bad at all but I have it all typed up already._

**_seriously56, reio, Anne, ChEmMiE, Rebel Magnus, MaeganM.0816, Manoa: _**_Thank you all for your review._

_Thanks to Vicky again for beta-ing my stories._

**_Chapter 22 - As T_****_he English Say Soccer_**

_It was close to a month after the sleep over that Abby dragged them all again with her. This time to the park, the weather was nice, even though it was halfway through March._

_The nuns had packed a lunch box for them yesterday as Abby had rambled on and on about her plans with her friends. They all sat down in the grass, while they eat Tony entertained them with one of his endless stories about movies._

_"Does anyone know a way to shut him up?" McGee asked _

_"That is not a nice thing to say Timmy, though this time you may be right"_

_Tony pretended to look shocked at what they said. Then a huge smile broke out on his face, he looked in one of the bags that Abby had brought with her and took a normal round football out of the bag. Then spun it around on his finger only to let it fall down. Ziva caught it and effortless spun it round on her finger._

_"Let's play some football, or as the English say soccer" finished with a fake accent._

_The others looked at him "That is if you think you can beat me" he said as he had his back to them and was walking to a piece of grass where no one was. Suddenly he felt the ball connect with his back, surprised he turned around, and saw Ziva stand with a big smirk on her face._

_Abby and McGee were laughing both at what Ziva had done and at the look on Tony's face _"I bet she can kick your butt" Abby laughed at Tony

"Since when did you walk over from sides?" Tony replayed.

Both former siblings went silent, they had said the same before, Abby got almost tears in her eyes, but Tony shook his head, motioned for her not to cry and just have fun. The game started slowly, half way through they all had taken off their shoes, at request from Abby because she could not run on her platforms, and she did not think it was fair if she was the only one on bare feet. Not very long after that McGee and Abby sat down by the sides, and cheered for Tony as well as Ziva. In the end Ziva had beaten Tony by two points.

"NO" Tony said as he sank to his knees "I cannot believe I lost"

"Suck it up Tony" Ziva said.

At the end of the day they took a picture, at Abby's insistence, to remember. Abby and Ziva stood next to each other, Tony stood behind them and had his arms around them, McGee was sitting in front of them.


	23. Pinky promis

**Hellowww, ya all.**

**This is the chapter you have all been waiting for for a long time. Abby will find out who Ziva really is.**

**I will not be posting for about two weeks I think, because this week I will be in Italy, Pisa, and after that I will be in Paris for about three days with school.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Pinkey promis**

For days they had been making paperwork, so they almost yelled in excitement when they finally had a case again. When they arrived at the scene though it became serious. There were two victims, only one was a marine, but both male, they were tied up to a chair, and were nothing more than a bloody bag of broken bones.

Ducky found out that they had take drugs; the team searched and searched but could not find anything. And so passed two days, Gibbs was already on the edge when they got a call, another body. Dead the same way, the difference was that they found drugs round the body. Abby was able to trace it down to a police case from five years ago. And had found out where one of the retired drug-ring leaders now lived

"Dinozzo, David, go talk to him"

Like that they left they came by the house; it was in one of the scrappy buildings in the worse part of DC. They knocked on the door

"Federal agents, open up"

After knocking for five more times the door opened very slowly, as they were let in by a young woman through a dark and dirty hallway. In the corner on a chair sat the now greyish leader. When he saw the both of them his expression did not change.

"Get out!" he said "Dianne, you will pay for this, I told you not to let the cops in" then he hit the young woman named Dianne.

Ziva did not hesitate, she walked to the man and grabbed his hand on his pressure point and pointed her gun at his face. The man only started laughing.

"You're cops, you cannot kill me without losing your job"

"I am not a cop, nor federal agent" Ziva snapped, Tony was just standing as if he say water burning "Mossad"

At this the man palled, then he looked closer at Ziva, and he seemed to recognize her. After this he answered all their questions.

When they left, Tony as well as Ziva were both a little dazzled. Barley three hours later they were again in the same house, Dianne and the man both dead. Ziva thought something was strange at the murder of them.

"Gibbs it looks like a copycat, as if the killer wanted it to look like the drug-ring has done it"

Gibbs had agreed, but at the end of the day they were no further. The next morning they got a visit from Fornell.

"What are you doing here Tobias?"

"It seems as if you are after the same drugs-ring as the FBI, we have tried to pin them down on something for the past sixteen years, but every time we are able to get them, it is only a part of the group. The ones we have do not talk, they also never killed anyone, but this is their mistake. "

"So you are saying that the FBI could not catch the bad guys in over sixteen years, and you can with NCIS"

"Yes, it is correct that you have three numbers?"

"That is correct" Ziva said

"Those three with the ones we have will point us to their hiding place, if we can only grab the leader; we can bring this whole thing down"

And with that they all got to work. It took two more days to find where they were hiding. Ziva rushed down to Abby.

"Abby, you here"

"Course Ziva" she said happily "Found where the mean guys are yet?"

"Yes and that is what I wanted to tell you. We are going in"

"Who is we?"

"The team, plus Fornells team"

"Wait that is only eight people and you want to bring down the whole ring, you cannot go, and that is way too dangerous"

"It will be okay"

"No don't go, last time you guys, well minus you left Kate did not came back"

"We will come back Abby"

Ziva held up her hand, Abby looked questioning at her hand

"What are you doing?"

"Pinky swear"

Abby did not say anything and Ziva took it like Abby did not know it

"It is the strongest promise you can make, and you cannot break it" Ziva said holding her pinky up

Hesitantly Abby hooked her pink in with Ziva's and then Ziva left.

The wheels in Abby's head started to turn, she had never pinky promise with Ziva, and as far as she knew almost no one knew about pinky promises. She had learned it from Ziva Shalir. Suddenly a strange idea popped up in Abby's head. She started up the program and scanned the photo of Ziva Shalir in, then she pressed on the age button and went fifteen years forward, it almost looked the same as the Ziva she knew. Time for hacking, she got Ziva's file up, there clearly stood Ziva David. It took her five more minutes before she was in her history file.

_Sister diseased age 4_

Abby scrolled down and down, until finally she came to the point that made her fall from her chair.

_Mother: Ofirah Shalir_

Abby double checked it, but there came the same thing out as before, Ziva David was indeed Ziva Shalir. Tony had to know!

She did not hesitate to grab the phone

"TONY TONYTONYTONY!" she yelled in the phone

"What Abby?"

"Ziva Shalir is our Ziva!"

Tony's eyes went big and he looked at Ziva "You sure Abs?"

"Dead sure, I double checked, She is our Ziva!"

At that moment Abby heard a crash, a yell, and then nothing but the hard bleep of the phone in her ear.

"Tony?" she asked

* * *

** And how was that? You guys liked it. _Review and tell me_**


	24. Wake Up

**okay, sorry I thought I could post this sooner turned out I couldn't. Finally it is almost time, this one of the last chapters, the counting has begun this is the 3th. I finished the story and it is being checked as we speak. As some of you may know FanFiction has stopped sending me review or story alert alerts so I will do the thanking for reviews now here we go:**

**Piperita/ ****Reio / seriously56 / Candy77 / Rebel Magnus / Red Mini Cooper / NCIStwin1 / StarKiss666 / Vaneesa85: than you all for the nice reviews. **

**Chapter 24 - Wake up**

Tony was talking to Abby and starring very weirdly at Ziva. At that moment they all felt the car slip from the road because a car hit it from the side. They were tumbling through the air, and off the road.

As they were tumbling it seemed as if her mind cleared itself, as if the fog that had been there since the last fifteen years began to fade and clear up. And suddenly the car changed from color, the sky turned more blue and sunny than it had every seemed. Ziva heard the screams of a little girl then the car stopped, McGee and Gibbs had changed into people she first did not recognize, then she began to realize. The woman to her right was Shannon, and the woman to the left, her mother.

"Ima!" she cried as tears began to form in her eyes.

Tony was the first on to realize what had happened, he heard Ziva's cry. She had her eyes open but did not seem to hear.

In the mean time Gibbs and McGee also woke up, both grunting in pain.

"McGee can you move?"

"Think my ankle is broken boss"

"Dinozzo you okay?"

"Yes boss"

"We have to get out, not sure if the tank is still intact" Tony heard Gibbs move out of the vehicle, and went to help McGee Tony tried to contact Ziva in the mean time. Gibbs was right if the tank was broken it could go up in flames, and let's just say that that was not a smart idea

All Ziva saw was her mother, her mother that was struggling to breathe, struggling to live. But it was a fight that could not be won, not the first time not now.

"I love you tateleh"

Ziva heard her mother say, as if it was said to her right at that moment. More tears streamed down her face, she still was trapped in the car crash of fifteen years ago.

She did not notice what went on around her.

"Ziva, Ziva you hear me" Tony tried. He could still barley craps the idea that it was their Ziva that he saw before him, that was not on what he had to focus right now, the important thing was getting Ziva out alive. He did not know what was going on with her at that moment but he knew she did not see him.

"Dinozzo get out the tank has begun to burn"

Shit Tony thought, then he saw it he needed to get her out. In one quick motion he freed himself and Ziva, now the hard part came. Getting Ziva out, he needed her to corporate or ells he could not do it. He grabbed her and she turned her head to him, he thought that he had captured her attention, until she said a name that was not his

"Kelly" well it was more of a cry, as he now could clearly see the tears running down her face and the distress she was in. Suddenly she was trying to get to him.

Before she looked at her left side she looked at herself, she saw her body, it hit her she was not the little girl she was seeing in her mind, Shannon and her mother disappeared before her eyes. Kelly, it run through her head, her best friend, the only real friend she had ever had. She looked beside her, there she was just a little girl of eight years old, Ziva tried to get to her, she could not die, but she did not deserve to die.

"Kelly please please, come on, wake up" she cried.

"Ziva, it is me, it's Tony" he knew that it was bad to shake her due to the fact that she could have a concussion but she needed to wake up if they wanted to get out alive, and not burned, he was not going to leave without her.

"Tony" she whispered through her tears.

Now she noticed him he got her to turn right so he could pull her out. The fire was spreading fast, and there was smoke filling the car, they both started coughing. Tony managed to open the door and drag her out, she was crying even worse and seemed to be chocking because she was also coughing. As he pulled her away she saw the body of a little girl only eight years old, hair a brownish red. The girl turned her head, blood was everywhere yet she was having a little smile on her face. "I'll protect you" Ziva heard her say. Next thing she knew was that Tony laid her down. It was then that it began to sink in, she had been lied to, her father never told her the truth, they had not been on a vacation in America they were living there for two years, and her mother was dead. Her mother's best friend was dead, and her best friend. She had seen them die for a second time; this was the first time that she could remember. All the pain, of how her father had beaten her when they had been here, the whole crash. And she let it all out. For the first time she really cried for her losses, she called their names over and over again, not too far away the sirens were already heard.

Gibbs watched as Tony pulled Ziva out, she was crying like he had never seen before. He ran to them

"What happened?"

"Don't know she freaked out. Boss something you need to know, I know her"

"Of course you know her she is your partner" Gibbs said to him while trying to calm Ziva down.

"Now, I knew her from before, just like Abby. Then she was called Ziva Shalir"

He heard Tony say it, Shalir, Kelly's best friend. The girl he remembered every day, he looked at Ziva, it was then that he saw that they looked alike, he did not want to see it though, he did not believe it. He had been grieving his family for fifteen years; he had been thinking and searching for Ziva Shalir just as long. This could not be true

"Shannon, Kelly" he heard her cry. The ambulance had come they immediately turned to Ziva strapped her up to a gurney and rolled her in the ambulance, Tony following her. Another paramedic took a look Gibbs and McGee as the other drove away. As they had found the group they thought that something was really wrong with Ziva so they took her just to be sure. The other ambulance drove to the hospital with Gibbs and McGee, Gibbs who just had a sprain wrist and lots of bruises, McGee whose ankle was broken and needed a cast. The whole way there Gibbs heard the cries of Ziva, for her own mother, and for his wife the love of his live, and his little princess.


	25. Dream Maker

**It's a shorty, but after this one only 1 more chapter**

**Chapter 25 - Dream Maker**

Slowly the world around her became blurry, and soon she saw nothing more than black. Her sight did not stay black though far, far away she heard a voice. It was a male voice, it was low and a little off key but it hit her in her heart and right then she didn't know why.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day. _

Slowly the black was lit by the shining of a moon and it was as if she was looking into the life of someone ells. She was standing in a garden, she saw a man sitting in the grass, a little girl in his lab.

Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way.

And she remembered. Remembered it all, she had been sleeping over with Kelly and hadn't been able to sleep. She had slowly crept out of bed to see if there was still anyone awake. She had found Gibbs in the living room just sitting.

"What'cha doing" he had asked her

"Can't sleep"

"Why not?"

She had pulled her shoulders up.

"Well come" he had taken her hand and let her outside. There they had sat down in the grass and he first began to hum the song for her. Then softly he had began to sing.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day.  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way.  
Two drifters off to see the world.  
There's such a lot of world to see.  
We're after the same rainbow's end-  
waiting 'round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me._

When he was finished she was asleep. Ziva looked at the two, she was standing barley a feet away from them. She got tears in her eyes, as she heard the familiar sound of his voice singing their song. Whenever she had been over by the Gibbs' and couldn't sleep. Or when there had happened something and she just needed to cry he always sung it to her.


	26. Moon River And Me

**OMG guys it's the last chapter =(**

**Now I might make a sequel, I have an idea but I did not start writing it yet so if you all want me to it might take a while.**

**Please enjoy this last piece of A childrens laugh**

**ps. Great thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Moon River And Me**

Gibbs was waiting until he heard from the nurse that he could go to Ziva. Tony and McGee had stopped by after they had been taken care of. Gibbs had told them to go back to the scene and where they could help the investigators. Gibbs had a bad feeling about it, he knew for sure that a car had hit them but it had driven away as they were tumbling through the air. At least that was what Gibbs thought.

So now he was there in the hospital, sitting on one of those plastic chairs which made your back hurt the moment you sat down on them. And finally after he had been there for an hour and a half a young nurse came to him.

"Special agent Gibbs" she said to him as he stood up "You can go to her now, she is on pain killers so she is sleeping. Room 408"

Gibbs left and walked to the elevator. When he reached her floor he got out her room was not hard to find. When he entered he could not help it but see the little girl he once knew. And with that little girl he also saw his Kelly. The tears had come on by themselves as he walked closer to her bed and sat down on the chair that stood beside it. He could not make himself grab her hand, or say shooting words to her. Because the most part of him did not, no could not believe it was true. And even if it was true she had lied to him, but no, she could not be true. Because that meant that he had liven the past fifteen years in a lie.

He saw her slowly waking up. Her eyes blinked several times before looking unfocused in the room. She mumbled something that Gibbs could not make out before noticing there was someone in the room then her eyes focused.

"Gibbs?"

He stayed silent and waited for her to clear up, she fell back asleep though. An hour later she woke back up this time focused from the moment she opened her eyes.

"You are still here, how long?"

"An hour" he did not say more. Ziva looked at him, just looked at him, he was this close of speaking but he still kept his mouth shut. He was in a conflict with himself, should he pour all the emotions that were running through him onto her. Or should he just stay quit and wait for her to speak, to tell a story, ask a question. He did not have to wait long before she opened her mouth.

"What's wrong Gibbs?"

"McGee, DiNozzo, you and me were driving to catch the drugs ring when a car hit us from the side. We got off the road, I got McGee out while Tony got you out, you seemed in the worse shape so the first ambulance took you the second one took care of McGee and DiNozzo at the scene."

"That is not what I meant Gibbs. What is wrong?" she asked again

And again he looked at her; he knew what she asked him. He had known the first time what she had been asking he just didn't want to say it.

"Gibbs, come one tell me what is going on. The last time you looked at me like this was when I s-shot Ari and I told you he was my brother. You look like I lied to you"

"Damn right I do" Gibbs said on a harsh tone "And you'd be damned right that you lied to me"

Ziva's eyes grew big "I did not lie to you Gibbs. I could never. You are the father of Kelly, she was my best friend"

"Don't say her name"

And even though Ziva looked like a scared little girl, not understanding why he was angry at her he did not stop.

"And stop talking like you knew my little girl, you're not her, you're not Ziva Shalir"

"I am Gibbs, please trust me. I…"

"No, you pretended to be someone else. Let us believe you were someone else."

"I…I am like I always have been"

"Then why didn't you tell me!"

"I could not remember"

"My wife and daughter died and you could not remember!"

"My mother died too! I don't know why but I remember it all right now"

"Well that's easy to say isn't it. Telling me you are the one I have been searching for fifteen years, fifteen years to see if you were alright. And now you chose to tell me. I thought I could trust you Ziva"

She could not believe her ears. How could he say that? After fifteen years she finally remembered it all the fog that she knew clouded her mind had finally left. She remembered everything until the smallest detail, and she remembered Gibbs. He was the one thing she had left of a safe life. The one person she thought she could always trust, and had always looked at like a father, and a safe bay. But now he was accusing her of not being her.

"You can trust me, do you think that if I had remembered I would not have said a word! Do you think I lied to you! You think I on purpose didn't remember my bed friend, and my mother!"

"No that is not what I think, I think you are not her, you are not HER!"

"I am her; ask me anything, anything only I could know"

Gibbs looked at her, she seemed like a small girl, tears down her face and he could do nothing other than ask her a question.

"Okay, but if…What did I always sing to you?"

She did not need to think twice about this

"Moon River"

He could not believe it but then she continued

"You sang it to me the first time when I couldn't sleep. You took me outside and we sat in the grass, I fell asleep halfway through. And since then you always sang it to me when I couldn't sleep or was sad. It always worked. You also whispered "Moon River" in my ear just before you left"

It was true it was all true and only the real Ziva could know it. His Ziva was the only one who could know it. It really was her, god what he had said to her.

"Gibbs, please I really am"

She did not get the chance to say any more. He had stood up and wrapped her in his arms.

"Sorry Ziver, I believe you"

She unloaded it all she cried all she had in herself. When she was crying in his arms he softly started to sing

"_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day.  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way."_

He softly began to rock her up and down, holding her tight, she was the last thing a reminder of his Kelly. Of a life when he had had everything. And she held him just as close, he was a part of her, of her safe place, he knew her through and through. And she continued to cry it all out.

_"Two drifters off to see the world.  
There's such a lot of world to see.  
We're after the same rainbow's end-  
waiting 'round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend,"_

While they were rocking forth and back Ziva joined him and they both knew that it was okay. They had each other the one they had been looking for wanting to know for over fifteen years. And as the team hold their steps outside of the room they could hear a half sobbing voice, Ziva's soft and sweet, and Gibbs' low voice join.

"_Moon River and me."_

* * *

**So what did you think of:**

**This chapter**

**The whole story**

**Should I make an sequel**

**So please everyone who has read this story review!**


End file.
